When Death Rolled In
by phione123
Summary: Persephone Spalding mysteriously appears in Sam and Dean's motel room with amnesia, only remembering very little of her past life. They take her in, even though Dean's suspicious of her, and Castiel shares these suspicions. Persephone starts to get close to them, but will she be the end of them? -Rated T for language and certain content
1. An Unexpected Guest

"Who the hell is this chick?" I woke up with a pounding in my head, more than any pain humanly possible.  
"Calm down, Dean. She's of no threat to us." I was tingly all around, like when your foot falls asleep, just all over.  
"People don't just appear out of thin air, not _normal _people, Cas!" Now I could start feeling my toes, then slowly I could feel my arms, then everything else, and started to get up.  
"Oh, she's moving! What if she leaps up and kills us all?" "Will you just shut your mouth?" I screamed with my eyes closed. That made my head worse, but they, whoever _they_ were, shut up. "Thank you!" I massaged my head and took deep breaths. I finally opened my eyes to see I was in a motel room, with three complete strangers, all guys. One super tall one; one, if not under the circumstances, I'd probably say was fairly attractive; and another disheveled one. Pretty Boy, the nickname I've given him for now, had a gun held up to me.

"Who the hell are you?" He almost nudged me with the barrel of it but I backed away. "Persephone." "Got a last name?" I didn't really think about it, but I blurted, "Spalding. Persephone Spalding." I barely had the strength to stand on my own, but tried to stay balanced. "How did you get here?" Pretty Boy threatened me with his gun, but I rolled my eyes. "Does it matter? I really don't want to be here right now." I winced. "I don't even know why I'm even alive." I admitted and heard Mr. Tall mutter, "Join the club." "Could I just-" I fell over once more, and remember thinking, _Why me?_

* * *

I woke up again, this time on one of the beds. "Sleeping Beauty's awake." Pretty Boy announced. "I told you my name, so use it." I sighed, my grumpiness was gone, and so was most of my pain. "What's your name, Pretty Boy?" "_Pretty Boy_?" He glanced back at his buddies, trying to mask his embarrassment with a smile, and I shrugged. "It's a simple observation, so I gave you a nickname." "Well I've got a real name too, it's Dean. Dean Winchester." He glared at me, but had a glass of water held out to me. I accepted it with a thank you, and gulped it down. "And you, Mr. Tall?" "Sam." "No last name? Or are you brothers?" I assumed and took another, smaller, sip. "Yeah, how'd you know?" "I'm smart. And you," I found the disheveled man standing introvert-like in the corner. "I don't have a nickname for you. What is your name?" He stared at me with bright blue eyes and I joined in on his staring contest. "Castiel." I nodded and finished my water. "Could I have more please?" I asked politely and Dean stood up to go get me a refill. "Can I ask how I appeared, if any of you saw it, that is." I grabbed the glass from Dean when he came back and drank more. "I don't think any of us saw it, we were talking and then Dean noticed you." Sam explained with a shrug. That didn't help...

I noticed Castiel was still staring at me, it was a thinking-stare, not a creepy-stare. I paid no attention to it, and asked, "What are three guys doing in a cheap motel?" I finally got a chance to look down at what I was wearing. All black pretty much; black jeans that were quite slim on my legs, I think they were called skinny jeans; black shoes, believe they're called Converse; black bracelets with some metal pyramids studded on them; a black shirt that had The Beatles logo on it, a good choice, if I do say so myself. I was really liking the look, and realized that I had short, black, shoulder-length hair. What most people would call "emo." I was your stereotypical goth, or emo, or whatever kids called it these days, but I was 24, mind you. They all glanced at each other and huddled away from me. I examined the room I was in, and didn't really find anything interesting except for the Winchesters' belongings. There was that gun Dean pointed at me, for one thing, I also got a glimpse of some knives, and other strange stuff. Dean cleared his throat, and before he could even get one breath out, I smirked. "Whatever you're going to tell me, it better be good because I know that you have at least one, two, three guns? Yes, three, with you right now, also some knives over there." I gestured towards their bags and tried not to laugh. I loved being clever.

Dean glanced over at Sam and Castiel, but then sighed. "You wouldn't believe us if we told you." "I just appeared on the floor in your guys' room. Try me." I crossed my arms and leaned on the headboard of the bed. "Well, we're hunters." He put on a little smile trying to hide how crazy it sounded. "Of what, exactly?" I tilted my head. "Monsters, ghosts, demons. You name it, we've probably killed one before." I gave a "not bad" face and a nod, and tried to think. "Makes sense..." I stood up quickly and stretched my arms and legs. "Well, now that you know, get out of here. It was nice knowing you-" He started to push me towards the door. "Don't touch me." I glared back at him and he backed off quickly, hands up in surrender. "Sorry, Miss Persephone. What kind of name is that, anyways?" I was about to answer, but Dean's brother took the words right out of my mouth. "It's Greek, Dean. Don't you remember the Greek myths?" "Uh, no." Sam looked at me uneasily. "She was kidnapped by Hades and tricked into being his queen in the Underworld, to sum it up." Dean, Castiel, and Sam stared at me. I knew exactly what they were thinking. "I'm not the _real_ Persephone, I was just named after her." I explained. "I swear." "So you're just a normal person? No powers, no abilities?" I nodded, but caught Castiel staring at me once again.

"How old are you, like, 16?" Dean ventured, and I frowned. "I'm 24." He nodded, regretting even adding that last part. "Well, it _was_ nice meeting you, Persephone, but we've got important business to attend to." Dean opened the door and gestured for me to leave. "You kidding? I could help!" I stood right where I was. "I'm sure you could help with getting yourself killed. Now bye." I turned to Castiel first, but he was just emotionless, then to Sam. We had some quick silent conversation with our eyes and Sam sighed. "Dean, she's not leaving." Dean looked at Castiel with a "come on, help me" look and Castiel said nothing. There was some arguing between the siblings, but Dean gave up. "Fine, you can help. Just this one time, though." He pointed. "What are you hunting?" "A spirit." I got excited, I'd never hunted anything before. "What's it been doing?" "You know, the usual, either killing or terrorizing people with the same pattern." Dean replied sarcastically, refusing to give me a real answer. "It's been scratching messages on their bodies. They all relate to something resentful they did somehow." Sam glared at his brother and I started thinking. "You don't have to be such a jerk." I heard Sam mutter. "Do you expect me to trust just some random girl that appeared out of nowhere?" "I heard that!" I hiss. "It was meant to be heard, sweetheart." He retorted. I sighed, he was right, though. I felt someone behind me and jumped when I saw Castiel standing there. "Hello..." I put my hands in my pockets. "Who are you _really_?" My eyes widened, but I didn't answer. There was something weird about him as well, but I didn't want to scare anyone off. I needed this opportunity.

"Here." Sam tossed me an iron knife, which freaked me out just for a split second, but I calmed down almost immediately. Next was a shotgun, and I almost missed. "Careful, sweetheart, you'll shoot your eye out." "Don't quote A Christmas Story on me, Dean." I rolled my eyes and repositioned the gun in my hands so I wouldn't drop it. "We've located the grave, so all we have to do is salt and burn the bones." "Seems too easy." I made sure my gun was loaded and Dean tossed me some salt rounds. Castiel didn't have anything, he was just idly waiting in the corner. "What about Castiel? Is he coming?" "If he wants, it's just a spirit." Dean shrugged. "Cas is an angel." I almost laughed in disbelief. I knew demons existed, they were just a pain, but angels? "Believe it or not, he's our friend, so get along." Dean stood up and swung a bag to his back. "Come on, we can't wait all night." He walked out the door. Sam stayed behind and walked with me. "Sorry about Dean, he has had trust issues lately." "It's fine. I'd be suspicious too." "So do you remember anything?" He asked. "Not really. Just my name, how old I am, and where I was born, that kind of stuff." I tried hard to remember anything, but it was always a failed attempt. I remembered some things, but I had this feeling that my brain was missing some important information. "Where were you born, then?" "Cherry, Kansas." I remembered with a little smile. "I've never heard it... Dean and I are from Kansas." He added. "It's a ghost town, literally. No one lives there." I laughed. Before he could ask how I was even born there, we were at the parking lot. I could tell which one was their car immediately, a black '67 Impala. It fit Dean's big head, so I guess that's how I knew.

"Whatever you do, do _not _eat, do not drink, do not _breathe_ in my car." Dean warned. "Someone's got attachment issues." I rolled my eyes. "Promise you won't do anything?" "Promise." I hopped into the back seat and Dean was watching me like a hawk through the rear-view mirror the whole time we were starting up the car. "Will you please stop staring at me? It's really rude and weird." I looked out the window and wondered where we were. "Where are we, anyway?" "Where are we Sammy?" I exhaled loudly in annoyance at Dean, and Sam answered my question. "We're in Tall Pine, Virginia." "You really should be a little kinder to Persephone, Dean." I almost jumped when Castiel appeared out of nowhere in the seat next to me. "Warning: He does that often." Sam couldn't help but smile. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind next time an angel surprises me." I calmed down and turned my head. "Is there no predecessor or alarm for this? He just appears?" "Yup." Sam nodded. "I don't see how it's startling to hear a familiar voice." Castiel stated, confused. "Some people just get startled when they don't know something's around them and it suddenly appears." Sam explained to Cas, and he still looked perplexed. "Why did you change your mind?" Dean looked through the mirror to Cas and he glanced at me for a split second. "I thought you'd like some help..." He replied with his low gravelly voice. The drive was silent; an awkward silence.

I'm sure Sam and Dean talked at least a little bit on these little trips, I just made everything weird. I fell asleep, surprisingly, and had a strange dream. I was underground for sure, and it was dark, just black all around me, but I could see where I was going when I walked. A door appeared in front of me in the stone, and I opened it up. The inside was the opposite of outside; it was pure white, and I couldn't differentiate the floor from the walls from the ceiling. I started to walk, feeling around for the walls beside me or any in front of me. Then _he_ appeared. "Castiel, what the hell are you doing in my dream?" I crossed my arms, looking down on him. Wait, _down_? He was standing perfectly normal, and I realize that I was walking on the ceiling. As soon as I think about this, I fall down to the floor of the white room and hurt myself. "Damn, that hurt!" I rubbed my neck, and Cas kneeled down to my level. "Why are you here?" I ask once more. "To ask you questions away from the ears of the other two." I didn't know what he wanted to talk about, but I just sighed. He offered a hand and helped me to my feet. Then I noticed we were in a park. "Are you a demigod?" I was a little surprised by his straightforwardness, just right to the point. "I don't know. I don't remember anything." I admitted. "You remember your mother, correct?" I nodded. "How about your father?" I tried to remember as hard as I could, but nothing came up, just shadows. "No. Nothing." "Why did your mother name you Persephone?" I thought for a moment, and then remembered. "She said that she'd always admired the name, and liked the myth of Persephone and Hades." A smile appeared on my face, I couldn't help it. Cas stared at me more with his thinking face, even though he really didn't have many different facial expressions, and then concluded our conversation. "That is all I wanted to talk to you about, for now." Cas was gone and his voice echoed before I woke up.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty!" I heard Dean's voice and someone shaking me awake. "I'm awake! I'm awake!" I pushed his hands away from my shoulder and looked at Cas, who stayed still and avoided my eyes. I was practically pulled out of the car by both Winchester boys, and we walked to a gravestone. "This our guy?" "Yup." Sam nodded. "So who would like to take first digging duties?" Dean smiled, I knew he didn't want to. "Oh, Sammy and Persephone want to? Great!" Dean sat on the side and guarded us. After about an hour, I threw the shovel up at Dean and told him, "Your turn, Pretty Boy." "It's _Dean_!" "I told not to call me Sleeping Beauty already, so I call you Pretty Boy." I shrugged and wiped some sweat off of my face. Dean grumbled something about me and hopped into the grave's hole with his brother. I'm sure he was complaining about me, even though I'm pretty sure Sam was doing the opposite. While waiting with my gun armed and ready, I heard something behind me. It was more like I _sensed_ it behind me, because there was really nothing here to make noise except for grass. I turned around and almost screamed, but was silenced by a hand over my mouth. I was pinned to my back on the grass and struggled to make some sort of noise. My attacker was just like the picture of the deceased man that we were burning up; a rather plump man with white hair and large ears, he had monstrous hands, and I couldn't grab my knife. _Wait, where the hell is Cas?_ I wondered and tried to glance over where he was standing before. He was still there, just observing and _waiting_. _What the hell, Cas? _I wanted to scream, but then felt a sudden pain near my hip. I screamed because it felt like someone was dragging a red-hot knife through my skin. I think I finally got the attention of the two digging, they must've been deaf, and they swung their shovels at it. "Keep digging, you're almost there. I'll distract him." They nodded and went to digging. I picked up my gun and sensed that he was coming from behind again. I swung around quicker than lightning and shot him.

He disappeared in a wispy mist-like way, and then I felt myself flying to the other side of the graveyard against the fence. I'd dropped my gun, so all I had left was my iron knife, but I could feel the searing pain in my side once more, this time I was able to scream, but I managed to scream to the boys to keep digging. I kept trying to reach for my knife, but I could feel a resistance on my wrist that was reaching for it. I glared at the ghost right in the eyes, trying to ignore my gut-wrenching pain, and then felt the resistance in my wrist go away and I got the knife then swung through him. I fell a good four feet to my knees and coughed heavily. I started to sprint to the other two to see if they got him, and even from the other side of the graveyard I could see the fire in the grave. I was relieved, but kept running, and felt light-headed. Suddenly I fall forward, and feel like the world slowed down to slow-motion. I caught a glimpse of Castiel, wanting to rip his head off, and tap a gravestone with my head. I was out cold once again.


	2. A Change In Plans

I really hated this; I was either asleep or knocked out when I was around these three. It gave Pretty Boy a reason to call me Sleeping Beauty. "Dean, she's up." I had trouble opening my eyes, and saw a blurry outline of Sam and then Dean over me. _3, 2,...1_ "Hello, Sleeping Beauty." Dean smiled, right on cue. "Good morning..." I grumbled and sat up. "It's actually night." Sam corrected. "How long have I been out?" I finally realized that that was the real question. "Two days." "What? I barely hit my head on that gravestone." My hand instantly shot up to where the cut should've been, but there was just a little scar there instead. "Cas worked his angel mojo on your head, but we thought it was best that you get some real rest, so we told him to let you sleep." Sam smiled a little and I thanked them, glaring at Cas who was in his little emo corner. I wanted to yell at him, go throw him off a building, but the look he gave me just prevented me from doing so. He'd better explain or I really was going to toss him off a building, or maybe even a bridge. "Thanks for helping us. We gotta go to another job. It was nice meeting you." I knew where this was going, so I just glared at him with intensity and Sam did also. "What? She's _staying_ with us?" He looked over at Cas, but he was gone, just disappeared. "Sammy, think about this. Every time you trust someone or think you trust them, they always turn out to be using you, or both of us." Sam turned to Dean. "Don't you dare." "I just did." Dean smiled sarcastically, and they got in this huge fight.

While they were doing that, I looked over towards the kitchen area and saw the ghost from last night. I wanted to get the other two's attention, but the ghost put a finger to his lips, telling me not to. The only reason why I listened was because he looked different than last night. The ghost didn't look like an evil villain or ghost from your average horror movie, but like a regular person; just without any real color. I saw him mouth the words: _Thank you _then disappear in thin air. "Fine! But don't come crying to me when she's trying to kill you!" Dean interrupted my thoughts and I smirked. "What?" "Nothing, I wish I had a sibling, that's all." I got up, and almost toppled over again because my legs were quite stiff. "Careful, Sleeping Beauty." Dean chuckled a little, but I ignored him. He was probably going to keep calling me that no matter how many times I told him not to. "Thanks." I turned to Sam, who was packing up his stuff. He looked up, but shook it off. "It's nothing." "No, I've got nowhere to go." I looked down at the floor, which suddenly seemed interesting. "What about your mom?" I really didn't want to say, but, "She's dead." Sam had the usual "I'm sorry" look, but I told him not to be sorry. "Well, I know how you feel. Our mom's dead too, and our dad." So the three of us had at least one thing in common: our moms were dead. Their dad was also, but I didn't even know mine; he was probably dead too.

I made the bed I was laying in to give me something to do, and Dean announced that they were ready. "Let's go, then." I briskly made my way out the door and to the car and waited for them while laying on the hood of Dean's car, just to annoy him. His reaction was priceless when he saw me on his "baby." "Who the hell do you think you are? This is my car, and you're going to listen to my rules." He growled through gritted teeth, then I slid off and waited for him to unlock the doors. "Remember the rules, or I'll make you walk." I rolled my eyes, and took up the back seat. I slipped my shoes off and laid down, and almost freaked Dean out because I had my feet on the seat. "Calm down, I took my shoes off." I exhaled and added, "Could we go clothes shopping really quick? I don't have anything else to wear." "No." I was about to threaten him that we go get some clothes, but he quickly changed his mind. "Oh, hope you don't mind, but I don't have any money..." I mentioned. "None, like, at all?" I shook my head, but realized that they couldn't see me, so I physically said no. I heard Dean exhale in frustration and the engine of the Impala roar to life. "You should let me drive sometime." I broke the silence. Sam tried to hold in a little laugh, but Dean just chuckled sarcastically. "The day you catch me listening to rap is the day you can drive." I sighed and closed my eyes as we started to gradually gain speed.

After an hour or so of driving, I almost fell asleep again, but Sam tapped my knee and I opened my eyes. "Breakfast?" I forgot that I'd been out for two days and finally noticed that I was just going off fumes right now. "Yes, please." I sat up and saw we were parked in front of a diner. "Come on, Sleeping Beauty, we're all hungry." Dean pulled me out of the car. I was surprised he was even the least bit of nice to me, and almost passed out when we entered. The food's aroma was tantalizing, and my stomach wouldn't shut up. When I stumbled and almost toppled over, Sam and Dean caught me before I could hit my head on a chair or table. "Thanks." I nodded weakly, and they sat me down on one side of a booth and they sat on the other. "Excuse me!" A waitress was passing by and Dean mumbled something to her, and then she looked up at me with surprised eyes, then nodded and sped off. "What did you tell her?" I managed to get out. "That you were sick, haven't eaten in two days, and that when we ordered it'd be nice to get it out quickly." Dean explained. "And she believed you?" "Who can resist this charming face?" He winked, and I simply replied, "I could," then looked over the menu. I didn't really see anything I wanted until I noticed a meal with almost every breakfast food ever. It had pancakes, hashbrowns, toast, eggs, bacon, and ham. Might not seem a lot, but the picture had a whole bunch of food. "I want this." I pointed to the picture and Dean chuckled. "Sorry, sweetheart, I don't think even you can eat that." Why was Dean such an ass to me? I didn't do anything to him, he was just being a jerk.

The waitress came back and was ready to order our drinks. "We're ready to order." Sam put his menu down and ordered, then Dean, then it was my turn. I tried to talk, but I was getting weaker by the second. "She'll have the Breakfast Deluxe." Sam helped me out, and I pointed at the scrambled eggs in the picture. "Scrambled eggs and a water please." He smiled politely at the waitress and she sped off to go put our orders in. I rested my head on the table and grumbled. "I'm so hungry." I complained more, and felt like I was going to die. They were both silent, but I heard some muttering between the two and finally Dean sighed. "I've got some change. You could go get something out of the vending machine outside." I looked up and he had his hand held out with some quarters and nickels. "Thank God!" I unexpectedly gave him a peck on the cheek and ran off to go get a snack. I forced the money into the machine and looked over my choices. There was nothing I could really get except for fruit snacks, so I punched the buttons in quickly and impatiently jumped straddled on my feet for it to fall to my reach. It never fell, though. I looked back into the glass and saw that it was hanging in the spiral that held it in place. I got so mad I hit it in frustration, and heard the tiny thud of it hitting the bottom of the vending machine. I dove for it and whipped it out of the machine's catcher.

I almost forgot to go back inside, but I eventually made it back to the booth where the boys were eating. "Was I gone that long?" I asked, but Sam shook his head. "She came out right when you walked out the door." I growled but sat down to eat my gigantic breakfast. "I bet you 20 bucks you can't eat that all." Dean smirked. "Seriously? You're willing to waste 20 bucks on me?" He chuckled and pointed his fork at me. "A tiny thing like you can't eat that much food, so yeah. I'm willing to take my chances." "Your loss." I shrugged and dug in, taking gulps of my water every once and awhile. I was done before the other two, and they stared at me with utter disbelief. I let out a belch and then excused myself. "That was _so_ good..." I felt like sleeping again, but I waited for them to finish. Dean and Sam paid for our meals and we exited the diner. When we got into the car, Dean started up the car, and I poked my head to the front seats. "Don't think I forgot that you bet, what was it? Oh right, 20 bucks." I held up my hand for the money, and Dean had the look of defeat on his face and I smiled widely when he handed me the $20 bill. "Thank you!" I sat back and kicked my shoes off. "Don't forget about me, Dean." Sam grinned and Dean had this look of annoyance. "Pay up, Dean." Dean reluctantly handed Sam a bill and I noticed it was a ten. I couldn't stop laughing. "You bet not just one, but _both _of us? You're cockiness is going to get you into trouble, boy." I laid back and calmed down. "Oh, we still need to stop by somewhere to get me clothes." I reminded, then tried to fall asleep, but the radio was on and I couldn't sleep to it, so I kind of just laid there, pretending to sleep. It was a good thing I did, because I got to listen to an interesting conversation that was mostly about yours truly.

"There's something fishy about Miss Creepy." Dean started.  
"Do you really have to call her that?"  
"What? Don't you think it's a bit strange that: A)She appeared, _out of nowhere_, if I may add, and B)doesn't remember anything about before she came? That's just going to lead to one, or both, of us getting killed! Plus, my skin crawls when I'm around her."  
"How are you so sure about that?"  
"How am I-? Well for one thing, there's Ruby!"  
"That was one mistake! Are you going to pin that on me forever?"  
"That 'one mistake' freed the Devil, Sam! _The Devil!_"  
"And I told you a million times, I'm sorry!"  
"Sorry ain't gonna cut it this time, Sammy. You're the one who chose some demon chick over your own family."  
"And I'm won't turn on you ever again. Okay?"  
"That's why you're defending her, aren't you? You'd rather choose some random stranger over your brother?"  
"Dean, it's not like that."  
"It isn't eh? Wait a minute," Dean paused and I wanted to turn to see if he knew I was awake, but he continued with a whisper.  
"You like her, don't you?"  
"What are you talking about, Dean?"  
"_That's_ what this is about, isn't it?"  
"No, so drop it! And make sure we don't die from some stupid car accident!" Sam hinted and Dean was silent for only a short few minutes.  
"Seriously, Sam, do you like her just a little bit?"  
"No, Dean!" He yelled and I pretended to wake up.

"What's with the yelling?" I yawned and noticed that we weren't surrounded by pine trees anymore. "It's nothing, Dean and I were just talking. "It was very loud talking." I yawned once more and sat up. As soon as I did so, Castiel's voice suddenly sounded. "Dean, you need to go to Ohio, it's important." I jumped, yet again, and this time squealed like a little girl. "Just stop doing that when I'm in the back seat!" I caught my breath, and Castiel stared at me more than usual. "Cas, we got a job for-" "No excuses. Ohio." Castiel insisted and Dean sighed and agreed. With one more stare, Castiel disappeared and Dean pulled off the highway. "Wait, where are we going?" "We have to turn around, we're going south, and we need to go north." Dean answered bitterly. "Do you _always_ listen to your angel boyfriend?" I teased. "If I didn't, he'd make us go there somehow." He turned left down to the other ramp and started to go northward.

After a couple hours of driving, I was just plain bored. "I'm bored." I announced and waited for Dean to snap something sour at me. "It's getting close to lunch, we could stop somewhere." Sam suggested, and I looked hopefully at Dean through the mirror. "You're just like a little kid." He rolled his eyes as if that was something bad. I stick my tongue out when he's not looking. "There's an exit up ahead with some restaurants, we'll stop there." I sat back and closed my eyes. "Don't fall asleep now, Sleeping Beauty." Dean teased and I rolled my eyes. There was no use telling him to stop calling me that, most of the time I was around them I was sleeping. "I won't, Dean." I suddenly saw a face and opened my eyes immediately, afraid to close them. I didn't really catch any details, but all I got was that it was a man's face, and he had sharp facial features and black hair. My eyes were wide open until we got to the restaurant of Dean's choice, a burger place, and Sam helped me out of the car. "You okay, Persephone?" I almost didn't hear him, but replied, "Yeah... Yeah, I'm fine. You guys can call me Seph for short, if you want." I added, but I knew that Sam wasn't believing that I was fine. "You sure?" He asked again once Dean was farther away from us. "It was nothing..." I insisted.

I just met these two, yeah, but I felt like I trusted them already, and I have trust issues; or at least I think I do. It was probably because they, well, Sam, was nice to me. I don't remember anything about anyone being nice to me except from my mother, and it felt pretty good. "I saw something." I started, my voice was shaking because I was still scared by what I saw. I don't know why, but it was just so terrifying that I was shaking and my heart was racing. "What did you see?" "I closed my eyes, and just for a second I saw this face. A man's face with black hair." I described poorly, but kept my eyes wide open, afraid to even blink. "It's okay, Seph. You're safe with us." Sam assured put an arm around my shoulders and walked with me inside.

"What took you so long?" Dean's smile faded right when he saw me. I sat down, trying not to close my eyes, only blinking when I needed to. "What's wrong with her?" It didn't even sound like Dean gave one care about the fact that I was terrified at the moment. "Could you be a little more considerate?" Sam shook his head and explained what I saw. "It was a face, so what?" "Do you see a creepy face when you close your eyes?" I hissed and tapped the table nervously, trying to give me something to do. Dean and Sam talked to one another for a couple minutes, and I tried not to eavesdrop. "You might want to order your food." Dean handed me some cash in apology, or in compensation for his ass-like behavior. Or both. I got up and let them do more talking while waiting in line. I looked up at the menu to see if there was something good, and decided to get a bacon cheeseburger. "Welcome to Castle Burger, how may I help you?" The cashier interrupted my random thoughts and I ordered. When I looked down at his face, I saw black eyes. I'm pretty sure that wasn't normal, but nobody around me noticed it, so I assumed I was seeing things. "Um, I'd like a bacon cheeseburger, please." "Combo or just the sandwich?" "Er, combo." I nodded and he gave me a cup for my drink. "Thanks." I walked off, even more scared than before, but tried to calm down by taking deep breaths. I returned to the table after I filled up my drink and dug right in.

It was silent, but I was fine with that; I didn't need Dean picking on me, then Sam defending me, then another argument. "So, Seph," Dean started. "If you've got nothing nice to say, don't say it at all." I snapped before taking another bite, and he held up his hands. "Excuse me for trying to be nice." Then he noticed what I was eating. "You like bacon cheeseburgers too?" He sounded surprised and I nodded. "I _love_ bacon cheeseburgers!" I smiled sheepishly, a little shocked that he had something good to say about me. Well, it wasn't really _about _me, but it was something nice towards me. "I don't know how someone couldn't like a bacon cheeseburger." I took another, bigger, bite. "I guess there's _something_ good about you." It was a start. Sam changed the subject. "So what do you think this job for Cas is about?" "Probably more disputes with demons and angels, no doubt." Dean shrugged it off as if it were nothing. I was perplexed, and they noticed it. "Well, the apocalypse started and we had to stop this war between the angels and demons." Dean started. "Well, just because we prevented the war, that didn't mean that the fights stopped." Sam finished, and I just nodded and finished my burger and fries. "Let's get going, then! Sounded like Castiel didn't want us taking our time getting there." I picked up my trash and went to go throw it away. The other two followed after me, and when we were walking out the door the cashier I had waved us goodbye. His eyes were still pure black. I waved back as if everything was normal, and briskly strode to the car. I hopped in the back, kicked off my shoes, and hung my feet out the window. "Could you not do that?" Dean went back to his annoyed-with-Seph voice, the one I was used to. "Why? Do feet bother you?" I reached my foot over to his shoulder and he pushed my leg away. "No, you're in my blind-spot." What a lame excuse just to be annoyed with me. I rolled my eyes and switched sides. "I've got two blind-spots, you know." I grumbled, and laid on my stomach. "I'm already bored..." "Go to sleep, then. You'll save us a lot of complaining." Dean pulled out of the restaurant parking lot and back onto the highway going north. "I need clothes!" I remembered, and sat up. "When we come across some city we need to check and see if they have a mall." I reminded Dean. "I'll keep a look out." He obviously didn't mean it, so I looked at Sam and he nodded. "Don't worry." I smiled and then laid back down to go to sleep yet again.


	3. Intro to Demons

"Sleeping Beauty... Rise and shine, sweetheart." I opened my eyes and Dean was shaking me awake. "What is it? Are we in Ohio?" I rubbed my eyes and saw him shake his head. "Nope, but Sam insisted on stopping at this mall." I realized that we were at a rather large mall and it was getting late. "Come on, before they close." Sam hastened and I forced my shoes on without tying them. I started to walk out the car and heard some footsteps behind me. I turned and saw Sam following me. "I can go on my own, it'll take, like, two seconds." I urged but Sam insisted on coming with me. "I've just got a bad feeling..." He justified, and I shrugged while walking ahead. "So, Seph, how was your nap?" I was surprised to hear him ask that particular question. "Good, I guess..." I shrugged once more and put my hands in my pockets.

Soon we arrived at the store and I jumped around, picking up different clothes. I tried to be as quick as possible, but Sam said we weren't really in a rush. "I just want to get going." I picked out a couple more clothes, and counted how many outfits I could make with these. I didn't pick a lot, just enough to last a week or so, and calculated about how much it would be in my head. Sam paid for it and we were out just as quickly as we walked in. "We should walk around a bit. Dean and I never get a chance to rest like this." He suggested and I was hesitant, but nodded. I took the tags off my new sweatshirt and put it on. "Still having trouble remembering?" Sam broke the ice and I nodded. "Whenever I try to remember, it's just blackness. I don't see anything except for my mom." I shook my head and looked down. "I feel like a little kid lost in a city."

We walked around for a little longer, window shopping and going into any stores that had anything interesting. Sam ended up buying me a knit hat, saying that I'd need it just in case we went somewhere cold. We sat down at the food court, getting a snack before we left, and chatted more about monsters and such. I nibbled on the cookie I had and asked, "So the myths about vampires are fake?" Sam nodded. "You gotta cut their heads off to kill them, or expose them to dead-man's blood. That stuff is highly poisonous to them." I nodded, satisfied that I'd learned something new. "What about witches?" I asked. "Witches are people who get their powers from demons. They usually make deals with them so they have the power to use Black Magic. They use these hex bags, they're filled with certain items and they use them to cast spells. We usually don't have to kill witches, because they're just normal people." He explained. "Your guys' job sounds dangerous." "It is. To be honest with you, we've both died at least once already." I was confused, and Sam explained more. "I died once and Dean made a deal with a demon just to get me back. He died and got dragged out of Hell by Cas." These guys were crazy! Demons, angels, monsters... I don't know how they can deal with it.

I looked at the time on a clock noticed that there was no one left in the mall, and stood up. "Let's get going." He got to his feet and threw our trash away. When we turned to go to the doors we came in, I bumped into someone and saw them drop their things. "I'm so sorry! Here," I helped pick up their stuff and looked up from the ground at their face. Black eyes. I scrambled backwards this time and hit Sam's legs. "You okay, Seph?" He asked and I shook my head and pointed at the man. "His eyes..." I was shaking and obviously didn't see what I was seeing. "There's nothing wrong with his eyes, Seph." Sam shook his head. "They're _black_." I emphasized and Sam's eyes widened. "Get up, Seph!" He didn't give me time to do so, and scooped me up. I managed to grab the bag with my new clothes and started to run. "Go get Dean! I'll try to hold him off until then." Sam pushed me and I ran to the doors, looking back hesitantly at Sam getting pummeled by this short man. I just turned my head and started sprinting. I was so glad Dean parked in the front, because I ran up to the car and threw my stuff in. "Dean! There's something attacking Sam." I panted and he turned the car off. "What is it?" He jumped out and went to the trunk. "I don't know, it's just a guy, but he had black eyes." I described and Dean grumbled. "Demons, of course! We stop for clothes and demons happen to find us. What was taking you two so long anyways?" He questioned and I rolled my eyes. "That doesn't matter right now, what do you need to kill it?" "We can't kill it, there's a person still inside of that body, if we kill the body, we just kill an innocent victim." He explained and got some paint, guns and a jug of water.

"Come on." He tossed me two guns, a pistol and a shotgun, then took off. "What do we need the paint for?" I asked while running behind him. "To make a devil's trap." I didn't make Dean explain any more, and we hid behind some pillars at the entrance and Dean peeked around to see what was happening. I did too, and saw that Sam was crawling to safety. "I'll distract him, while you draw this pattern," He pointed to a page in the book. "On the ground somewhere and big. Make it hidden, though. This'll make it so he can't use his powers and it will trap him as long as all the lines are unbroken." I nodded, and we both snuck to the doors. "Dean, good luck." I nodded and he slightly raised a brow before opening the door silently. I snuck off to the side while Dean proceeded forward. "Hey, get your demon hands off my brother!" Dean yelled and the demon looked up from Sam's body and I was worried that he was dead, until I saw his chest moving up and down. I crawled off with the paint can on my side and the book in my sweater. I managed to crawl off as quietly as possible, and hid from the demon's sight. I tried to think of a way to trap the demon, but couldn't. I was too panicked and couldn't come up with a clever way to trap this demon. I started to paint away and copy the symbol in the book Dean had handed me. While doing so, the thought came that the demon wouldn't fall for it so easily. Then another idea popped into my head.

When I was finished, I tossed the paint and book to the side and then heard a crash. I caught a glimpse of Dean being thrown into a cluster of tables and tried to run over to him. I was stopped by an invisible force and then felt my feet lift off the ground. "Who's this? I never knew you had a girlfriend, Dean." I struggled but couldn't move at all. "If anything, she's Sammy's girlfriend..." Dean commented. I rolled my eyes before I was thrown to a wall. "Now, Dean, where were we?" I looked directly at Dean and tried to catch his eyes. He wasn't paying any attention to me, and I had trouble breathing because it hurt to be pressed against the wall so hard. He glanced at me for a moment and I gestured my eyes towards the trap I'd made. He looked at the demon with no sign of a response, and I'd hoped that he understood me.

I think he did, because he ran right towards my trap, shooting the demon with his salt gun. "Dean, Dean, Dean. Why are you running away from your fate with me?" The demon shook his head and chased after him, as if he were just messing around with him. "Come on, you black-eyed bitch." Dean challenged and the demon slowly closed in on him. "Really? Out in the open?" He looked down at my painted trap and used a chair leg to smear it. "Now for the fun part," The demon stepped forward a couple steps and Dean's eyes widened, knowing he was going to most likely die from this fight. "Killing you." The demon tried to move towards Dean, but was stopped by an invisible wall. As soon as he'd stopped, I fell to the ground, trying to catch my breath.

There was a confused look on the demon's face, which made me smirk, even Dean was confused. "Nice try, but I'm the clever one here." I coughed and stumbled to my feet. I looked up at the overhanging and so did the other two. I'd managed to carve the trap with my knife, so it was practically out of sight. "You filthy little human! Who _are _you anyways?" The demon hissed and I coughed before answering, "That's not important right now." Then I helped Dean up to his feet. "Where's Sam?" I asked and he pointed to a pile of chairs and tables. "I'll get him, you do your mojo to get rid of the demon." "You mean exorcise it?" "Whatever!" I started to run over to Sam and saw that he was out cold. "Why do you have to be so heavy?" I grunted while trying to pull him out by his arm, then noticed he was tangled in the debris. I started to toss the tables and chairs to the side and finally caught a look at his face. It looked like he wasn't breathing, so I put my ear to his chest and heard a faint noise of air flowing in and out of his lungs. Looking up from Sam, I saw that Dean had the book in his hands and was reading something out loud. With that, I laid back and sighed loudly. If everyday was going to be like this, I'd be dead before a week had passed.

My thoughts were interrupted by Dean nudging me in the side with his foot. "I'm going to have to ask you to get off of my brother, Sleeping Beauty." I sat up quickly, red in the face, and looked to where the demon was once standing. "The person's lucky, the demon actually took care of the meatsuit." "What?" I didn't know a thing about demons, so it'd be best if I started learning. "I'll explain in the car, now come and help me. Sam's not necessarily as light as a feather." I got to my feet and put one of Sam's arms around my shoulders to support him. "So, what took you guys so long?" Dean grunted under Sam's weight, it didn't help that he was as tall as a tree. "We decided to take advantage of our free time." "So... Like a date." He didn't even ask, he just stated that it was a date. "No. Nothing like a date. Just relaxing." I grumbled and we'd made it to the doors. "You sure? I'm sure Sammy would say otherwise." "He's not stupid enough to call it a date." I snapped and kicked the door open.

"So _I'm_ stupid?"  
"I didn't say that."  
"Sounded like you did."  
"But I didn't."  
"So, do you like Sam? Because I'm pretty sure he's starting to like you just a bit."  
"I don't like him, thanks for asking." I retorted sarcastically. "And good for him if he likes me."  
"So nothing happened while you two were here?"  
"No! So open the damn door!" I practically yelled and he mumbled something along the lines of "Jeez, calm down."

We tossed him in the back seat, since it was a bit easier to just lay him down, and had to fold his legs in a little so he'd fit. "Guess you're sitting in the front with me. Unless," "Just shut up and turn the car on." My tolerance for Dean was not very high, and I was very irritated with him right now. I hopped inside and pulled my seatbelt on. The engine roared and Dean whispered, surprisingly, "Thanks" before pulling out of the dark parking lot. I was a bit astonished, and turned to the side and faced my door. Maybe Dean wasn't so bad after all...

* * *

When I woke up, the sight of Dean rocking out actually made me smile a tiny bit. "Ahh, you're up finally." The sun was coming out, and Dean looked exhausted. "Dean, you need to stop driving." I yawned. "Why?" "Because you look like you're about to fall over dead." I retorted and he shook his head. "Who'd drive? Sam's still out, and-" He shook his head. "Uh-uh. You're not driving my baby. I hardly let Sam drive her." "I'm you're only choice, and if you want to get us in an accident and wreck your car, then keep driving." I shrugged and turned to go back to sleep. There was a very long silence, and finally he gave in. "Fine," He pulled over to the side of the road and put it into park. "But if I find _anything_ wrong with her when I wake up, you're walking to Ohio." He threatened, but I rolled my eyes when we got out to switch seats. "Remember: walking to Ohio." He pointed before I sat in the driver's seat. I did my usual adjustments, like the seat, mirrors and wheel, before pulling back onto the practically empty road. I went through some radio stations, but couldn't find anything interesting, so I just kept with Dean's rock station he was listening to. I was glad I did, because they played some good tunes, even if I didn't know most of them.

While driving, I did some thinking, deep thinking, about myself, my memories. What had happened when I appeared in their room was still boggling my mind. I had no memory of what happened before then except childhood memories, everything in between was hazy, and gone. My mom was just beautiful, any child would say that about their mother. She had long, shiny, light-brown hair that was just the tiniest bit of wavy and had just different hues when the sun hit it. I remember her hazel eyes, though mine were a bold blue, and her lipstick. She always had bright red lipstick on her lips, and I'd never seen her without it except for just once. She had soft skin, though scattered with old scars here and there on her arms, and I could just sleep in them forever. Mom never yelled at me, only punishments whenever I did something, and was very kind.

Just thinking about it made me cry. I was lost, and was never going to be found. No evidence of my previous life, just emptiness. _At least you've got something to remember._ My brain reminded and my tears subsided. "Seph?" I almost freaked out when the random voice came from behind me. Sam was up, finally. "Sam!" I exclaimed, wiping my cheeks. "What happened?" "Demon knocked you out, Dean and I came in guns blazing, and I trapped the demon." I summarized and he rubbed his head. "Jeez, that hurts." I think he finally noticed that I was driving instead of his brother, because his eyes widened. "Um, is Dean possessed or something?" "Nope, I told him that he needed to sleep, so he let me drive." "That doesn't sound like something Dean would do." Sam stated questionably. "I convinced him to let me drive. Do you not trust my driving skills?" I challenged and Sam grinned. "No, it's just not like Dean to let any person to drive his car." I continued driving, then looked into the rear-view mirror. Cas's face was reflected from it, and I jumped. "Cas! Stop doing that!" I sighed while my heart was still racing. "What's up, Cas?" Sam asked him, concerned. "You three were taking too long. This exit, Persephone." "There are no exits for miles." I blinked and noticed the road had changed. "Was this-?" "Angel mojo? Yeah." Sam finished and I took the exit ramp. "Where to now, Cas?" "Left." I turned and then wondered why Cas didn't just teleport us into town. "Cas, why didn't we just teleport into town?" He stared at me strangely, but answered, "I can't. There's some sort of power their keeping me from using mine." I wondered if it had something to do with the demons he'd mentioned earlier, but kept the thought to myself.

"There, up ahead." Cas gestured and I looked ahead to see a sign for the town, and then smoke rising in the same direction. "I don't think it's a good idea to go in town..." I suggested, and slowed the car down, and shook Dean awake. "Dean, we're here." I muttered to him and he slapped my hand away. "Someone's grumpy." I looked away with annoyance. "Cas? What are you doing here?" Dean noticed him sitting in the back with Sam and sat up all the way to stretch. "I came to guide you to this town. Once I'm in there, I am of no help except for information you might need." Dean looked confused, and waited for an explanation. "Something in the town is keeping Cas from using his powers." Sam enlightened, and I ended up parking to the side of the road. "You said there are demons there, right?" I asked Cas and he nodded. "And angels?" "I thought there were, but they seem to all be gone. I've heard of many missing angels while in heaven." If the angels were gone, that must means the smoke I saw was the demons' doing. "What if the town's overrun with demons? There's nothing we can do if it's just four of us." Dean pointed out. "One of us is just going to have to check and make sure." I suggested, and they all gave me a crazy look. "If the whole town is full of them, then you'd get killed, first of all." Dean shot down my idea immediately. "Dean's right, we can't take that chance." Sam agreed. I was about to explain more, but Cas beat me to it. "If someone's willing to make the sacrifice, there could be a way." I started to think, and asked, "Do demons have black eyes?" Sam nodded and I had a crazy idea. "I'll go." "Are you crazy? No offense, sweetheart, but you seem to be inexperienced in hunting demons and other common monsters." He meant offense, though. "Wait," Sam glanced at his brother so he wouldn't be interrupted. "Seph, if I'm remembering this right, you said something about that demon's eyes back at the mall, right?" I nodded. "I didn't see anything wrong with that guy's eyes." "And?" Dean just wanted Sam to get to the point. "I think Seph can see if a person's a demon or not."

They all stared at me again, my cheeks turned red and I looked away from them. "That's crazy. Seph's just a normal person, right?" Dean asked hopefully. "I'm pretty sure I'm a normal person." I tried to assure. "What if she's some sort of a psychic?" Sam shrugged and I wondered too. Was it possible I was some crazy girl with powers? That'd be pretty cool, honestly. "Is it true? You can see through a demon's disguise?" I shrugged. "I guess so." "Then we'll have to have Seph go, if we were to do this crazy plan." Dean announced. "That was a quick change of heart." I grumbled, and noticed Cas was giving me that stare again, and I tried to ignore it. "You'd have to arm yourself, but it'd have to be hidden." Sam schemed. "Also some sort of protection, so they don't possess you. I really don't want to deal with that." Dean added. "How do you keep yourself from not getting possessed?" Dean pulled down the neck of his shirt and I saw a tattoo on his left part of his chest. "It keeps them from coming in. You'll have to get one too if you don't want to be a demon's meatsuit." He explained and I shivered at the thought of a tattoo. "We'll have to make do with just drawing with a marker or pen somewhere where it won't smear or be seen." Sam nodded while thinking. "So we've just decided to send me out there without a second thought?" My plan was starting to sound crazy to me. I glared at the three guys and Cas tilted his head. "Um, yeah." Dean answered. "You know what? I'm tired of your sass. What's your problem with me?" I shouted and he yelled back, "Well you haven't given me a reason to trust you yet!" "Fine! I'll go! If you just stop treating me like some criminal!" I got out of the car, not realizing how dangerous this could really get. "Seph! You can't go in there without a plan!" I heard Sam get out of the car and come after me. "Leave me alone, Sam. I'm going." "No you're not!" He grabbed my arm with surprising strength and I was stopped abruptly. "You need to calm down, and come back so we can formulate a plan so you don't get killed." He told me calmly.

I sighed, and replied, "I don't want to talk to Dean. He'll just argue and try to contradict everything I say." "I'll carry you back if I have to." Sam threatened with a different, somewhat playful, tone. "That won't be necessary." I pushed him away and stomped back to the car. "I'll make sure Dean doesn't pick on you, okay?" He stopped me before I reentered the car. "Fine." He told me to get in the back seat so Dean wasn't all in my face. Once we were sitting back down, Sam started to suggest some things we, _I_, could do. "Is there a way we could just look into the town from a distance?" I finally spoke up. "No, the town's surrounded by thick foliage. There'd be no way you'd see through them." Cas shook his head. "What about a vantage point?" Dean asked. "Most of the land around here is flat, I doubt there's any high ground where you can see inside." On that note, I looked outside to see if I could prove Cas wrong, but he was dead right; there was actually the opposite, lots of lower ground like deep streams and such. "How about a Trojan Horse of sorts?" Sam thought out loud. "A Trojan Horse? I don't understand how a horse from ancient times can help us." Cas squinted his confused eyes, I couldn't help but giggle. He looked at me and it made me laugh more. "What is so amusing about-" "Cas, just stop talking." I managed to say between laughs. "In a Greek myth, a hollow wooden horse was made by the Greeks to try and infiltrate the Trojans. The soldiers would hide in it, and once the Trojans had accepted this offering, or gift, the soldiers would have the element of surprise and attack." Sam explained and Cas looked away, thinking about the story. "I do not remember this story at all..." "It's okay, Cas. You know it now." I interrupted. "How would we do that?" Dean got us back on track. Sam thought for a bit, but ended up taking that idea off our list of options.

"Couldn't we just scout ahead and look in on the town?" I was starting to chicken out and refuse to go. "They're bound to have guards if they don't want anyone in town." Sam supported me and I smiled slightly to show my thanks. Only silence came from Cas. "Alright then. Dean and Seph, go scout ahead and see if we're right." Dean was content with my presence until that was said. "Whoah. _Sam_ can go with Seph." "You'll go with her, Dean. Now hurry." I knew that was Cas' final say, and Dean grumbled then glared at me. "Come on, Sleeping Beauty." I glanced at Sam and he gave a "sorry" look as I left the car. "Roll up your sleeve." Dean ordered once I was on my feet. "What?" "I need to draw this symbol so you can't get possessed. Now roll up your sleeve." I obeyed and he drew a copy of the tattoo he had on his chest. "This should protect you from possession." He explained once he was finished and I quietly thanked him.

"Now for the guns." He popped the trunk open and I just wanted to smack him. "Are you stupid? If there's the chance of us getting caught, they'd kill us if they found out we had guns, especially salt guns." I grabbed his wrist and prevented him from grabbing any guns. "Well, how should we protect ourselves, genius?" "What are other weaknesses of demons besides salt?" I asked. "Iron and holy water." I nodded, trying to think of a plan. "We could have water bottles or something just in case they do try to attack us. That'll give us some time to signal or something..." I schemed and Dean didn't argue. "Okay, let's go." I started to walk off once we had our bottles of holy water.

We made it down the road to the entrance of the town and hid behind some shrubs. I looked through the leaves and saw, just as Sam had said, two policemen with black eyes standing on the sides of the roads with guns. "So, do they have black eyes or not?" Dean whispered. I nodded, and started to crawl away from the demons. Some leaves suddenly rustled, but it was neither me or Dean. It was some stupid squirrel and I cursed in my head. We stopped immediately, waiting for the demons to come and investigate. They never came. I almost sighed in relief, but caught myself and moved on, carefully placing my feet and hands so there was little to no noise. Dean, on the other hand, seemed to be doing the total opposite. "Dean, if you don't quiet down, we're going to get caught!" I whispered as quietly as possible, then a twig snapped under my hands. It could be heard for miles, and I started to panic. Footsteps could be heard coming towards us, and fast. _Don't panic. Think of a rational reason why you'd be here... _Without time to explain, I pulled Dean close to me, and planted a kiss on his lips as the leaves part and reveal us to the two demons. It was the worst experience in my life.


	4. Digging Around

The demons seemed just as surprised as Dean and I when they saw us. "Just a guy and some girl." The demon who had found us shook his head and the other demon came to take a look. "Well, there's really nothing we can arrest you for, get out of here you two." The blonde one ordered and we crawled out of the bushy area. "You don't look like you're from around here. What are you two doing out here in the first place?" The black police officer asked us before we started to walk away. "We were just passing through." Dean answered. "Where's your car then?" The blond officer, Cop #2, raised a brow skeptically. "We spent the night some ways up the road in our car. Didn't realize the town was so close." Dean explained more, and turned to go, but Cop #1 also asked, "Why were you all the way over here if your car's over there?" This time I butted in. "Well, we're on this trip with his brother, and well, we snuck off." I blushed, but it was somewhat genuine. This was the most embarrassing thing I've ever done, or at least from what I could remember.

Without any more interruptions, Dean and I started to walk back towards the car. "What the hell was that for?" Dean whispered aggressively. "It was nothing. What would you rather have: Demons capture and kill us, or have a cover so we can live?" I snapped back. "I'm not even sure." "We shall never speak of this to anyone. _Anyone._" I repeated and we had some silent agreement. We were starting to gain some distance from the demons, and was in sight of the car, but then suddenly we heard some screaming behind us. We turned and saw the skins of the demons burning. "Damn, we forgot the water bottles!" Dean cursed and we started to run. I started to wave my hands around so that Cas and Sam could get the hint that something was up, but then Cop #2 appeared in front of us. "Where are you two going?" I gasped and tripped from stopping so abruptly. The demon scooped me up and held me so tight I couldn't move a muscle. "Get your hands off of her!" Dean growled and took one step forward. "Ah ah ah ah, one more step and your girlfriend will be my new pet." The demon tugged some of my black hair and I cried out in pain. Suddenly Cop #1 appeared behind Dean and held his arms behind him forcefully. "Now, you'll just come back with us and-"

The demon never got to finish his sentence and I wondered why his grip loosened significantly. I looked up at Dean, and saw Cas grabbing the head of Cop #1. His eyes and mouth glowed a bright white and then the light dimmed suddenly. I looked at the body and the eyes weren't black anymore. "Are you all right?" He asked me and I nodded. "What about me?" Dean whined and Cas asked him the same thing. "I'm fine, thanks. Where's Sam?" "Right here." Sam was hiding behind Dean's car with guns ready. "It won't be long until they notice the guards are gone, so we better leave." Cas suggested, but I was insistent. "What if there's people trapped in that demon-filled town?" "There is nothing we can do." He replied almost heartlessly. "You can't do that, Cas!" I stomped my foot, but he just stared at me without giving a reply. "Come on, Seph." Sam put a hand on my shoulder but I shook it off, stomping to the backseat.

The other three were discussing something outside, I think. They took awhile to come back to the car, one man short because Cas was who knows where, and Dean started to speed off. "Let's get out of here before we get attacked by those demons." He thought out loud. I was sitting in the back messing with my shoelaces, still very livid. "Seph, we couldn't have gone in there without more hunters." Sam tried to rationalize, but I just laid down and showed my back towards them without a word. "Well, our next job is another spirit. A nasty one, too." Dean went off on the new case but I just thought about how we just left without another thought about any other survivors.

* * *

I ended up sleeping and dreaming again. "Cas." I crossed my arms, sitting in a random chair that appeared. "Hello Persephone." He greeted gravelly. "What are you doing in my dream again?" "I came to ask about your memories." A door had also appeared, and it looked familiar for some reason. It was a plain white door and it had a simple design, like any old door. "Through this door contains some of your memories." He tried to open it, but it was locked. "You need to find the key to unlock it" I blinked and we were in my mom's kitchen. "Cas, what are we doing here?" I tried to process what was going on at the moment. "This is one of the only places you remember completely. I believe the key to that door is hidden in here somewhere." Cas stood in the corner waiting, and I got the hint that I had to start searching. While looking through all the drawers and cabinets, I came up with nothing. I checked inside the sink, the fridge, freezer, even the oven, but found no key. I was about to give up, but then remembered a secret hiding spot I had. I used to stash sweets and such in it when I was a kid because my mom didn't like me eating so much of them. The loose floorboard was by the fridge and I jumped over to it to see if I could pry it open. It took some loosening, but I finally broke the board and fell backwards while doing so.

I sat back up and crawled over to the hole. Sure enough, there was a white key to match the door we were trying to open. "Got it!" I announced and then found myself in front of the door again. "How do you-?" "It's a dream, Persephone. Anything can happen." Cas interrupted and helped me to my feet. "Try and unlock it." He ordered and I did. I turned the key slightly and the door flew open, forcing me into the air and slamming me in the wall. If it weren't a dream, it'd really hurt, but I opened my eyes and saw a bright light emitted from the open door. I looked over to see where Cas was and heard his voice telling me to go inside. I felt a little reluctant, but got to my feet and gave him one last scared look. He nodded and I walked into the light.

I woke up instantly and felt refreshed, like when you've taken a warm shower after doing a dirty job outside. "You're finally up, Sleeping Beauty." I heard Dean's voice farther away from me and sat up quickly. "How long?" I asked rubbing my forehead and noticed that we were in a motel room. "A day or so. We tried waking you up, but it wasn't really working." Sam leaned on a doorframe and I blinked a couple times before I could remember that Cas was in my dream, and I could remember some things. "Cas was in my dream. I can remember a little more now!" I smiled at them and explained the door and such. "What can you remember?" Sam asked curiously. I hadn't really thought about it before, but new memories started to flow into my mind. "Some childhood memories. Nothing big, really." I shrugged but then recollected something that happened at school when I was maybe seven. Kids stayed away from me, terrified. I'd done something, no, said something, to scare them all. It was something like, _"I saw Rosaline today. She talked to me and gave me this."_ Then I had a little skull in my small hands. "It's nothing." I insisted and stood up to stretch. "Where are we?" "Georgia." I stopped stretching and went to go get a drink of something. I opened the fridge and found only beers. "Can we get something to drink besides beer?" I groaned and slammed the door shut to go and get some water. "What's wrong with beer?" Dean raised his arms"I don't want to try it, okay? We'll have to stop by the store and get some juice or something..." I muttered the last part to myself and turned on the tap.

"Well, we've got a nasty spirit here." Dean started. "Aren't they always nasty?" I asked rhetorically. "This one likes to choke women. Those are the only victms we've got." That was pretty nasty. "They're all single moms too." Sam added. Everything about this spirit just made my skin crawl and stomach churn. "When do we get stared?" I asked with a sarcastic enthusiasm. "Right now if you want." Dean smirked and I sighed. "You and Sammy can go and talk to the police and such while I stay here and research." I rolled my eyes and was about to walk out the door. "We've gotta change clothes, Seph." I raised a brow. "You really think the officers are going to believe you're an FBI agent in _that_?" Dean gestured to my clothes and I looked down. "You're saying I have to dress _nice_?" The thought of it just disgusted me. "I don't have nice clothes." "You'll have to go shopping then." I could tell Dean was enjoying torturing me like this too much.

"Come on, Seph." Sam waited for me at the door and Dean tossed him the keys. "Don't let her drive my baby!" Dean yelled before the door shut. With a mischevious grin and a glance at me, I laughed. "You're going to let me drive?" "Of course." Sam handed me the keys and we made haste to Dean's car. "What's with Dean and this car?" I asked Sam while turning it on. "It was our dad's. He's always loved this thing. It's like his home almost." I thought about this for a minute, and pulled out of the parking lot. "You hungry? Because I'm starving." I searched the road for restaurants. "I could go for a bacon cheeseburger right now." I gazed longingly at all the burger places around. "We could stop and get some, my treat." Sam offered. "It's always your treat; I don't have any money." I laughed and pulled to a drive-thru of a random place. "I'd like two, no, three bacon cheeseburgers please. You want anything?" I turned to Sam and he shook his head. "You sure? I don't want to be rude eating in front of you." He insisted he didn't want anything and I pulled up to the window. "Three bacon cheeseburgers. Will that be all for today?" The cashier asked and I nodded then handed her the money. "Thank you. Have a nice day!" She waved as I pulled away unwrapping my first cheeseburger. "Those are pretty big. You sure you can eat them all?" "Is that a challenge?" I turn on to the road and make my way to a clothing store.

As I hummed while I drove, once or twice I caught Sam staring at me. I thought nothing of it, and finally found a place with clothes. I was finishing up my second cheeseburger when we arrived and continued eating. "Dean would kill for one of those right now." Sam commented. "He would kill for one of these any time." I took a large bite out of my last sandwich and wished I had something to drink with it. I gulped it down and asked, "You got anything to drink?" "Besides beer? No." I grumbled and finished my cheeseburger. "That was _so _good." I belched and excused myself before getting out. "Let's get this over with." I hand him the keys and he locks the doors. It felt like deja vu, and I just grabbed some black slacks, a white collared shirt, and a black jacket to top it all off. "Done. Let's hurry up before I change my mind and refuse to wear this." We paid for the clothes and we went to go change really quick. I decided to wash off any of the little makeup I had on and did something more professional with my hair, just a ponytail. When I was done, I revealed my new self to the world and personally hated it. "You look," He paused looking over my clothes and I bit my lip. "Nice. It's a different look; good different, though." Sam complimented and I looked away. "Let's get going." We walked back out to the parking lot and I hopped into the passenger's side this time. "You drive, Sam." I clicked my seatbelt and leaned my seat back comfortably. "The police station should be towards the motel, I think." I pointed out and he drove off.

* * *

"Agents Young and Angus." The police chief, Harrison Long, handed us our fake IDs back and I put it back in my pocket. "We'd like to ask you a couple questions about the women's murders." Sam put his ID back in his coat and Harrison nodded. "To my office, then." He guided us to a room tucked to the side and he closed the door once we were in. "Have a seat." I sat down in the seat to the right, while Sam to the left, and asked, "Do you have any solid leads yet?" Harrison shook his head and explained. "Seeing as they're all single and have kids, we all suspected their ex-husbands." Sam nodded. "And?" "They all had valid alibis and we ruled them all out." "And they were all killed by asphyxiation, correct?" Sam confirmed once Harrison nodded. "Is there any evidence that was collected?" I asked this time. "There was only one thing collectected from each crime scene." Sam and I tiltled our heads at the same time, waiting for Harrison to tell us. "We found these strange pouches. They were full of bones and other weird things." Sam nodded and glanced at me. "Could we look over the case file tonight?" I asked twiddling my thumbs. "Sure," He started to write something on a Post-It note and handed it to me. "This will give you the clearance to get it." We nodded, standing up, and shook his hand. "Thank you, Mr. Long." Sam and I turned towards the door and went to go get that file.

"That went smoothly." I finally broke the silence once we were near the file room. "It usually does if you don't break cover, and if they're not super suspicious." Sam replied and opened the door for me. "Thanks." He walked up to the desk and looked down at the young woman who was too busy reading a thick novel to notice us. Sam cleared his throat and the woman looked up from her book. "Sorry about that!" She blushed and put a bookmark to keep her place, then set the book down. "How may I help you two?" I handed her the Post-It note. "We need this case file, please." I smiled and she took the note from me and tucked some of her auburn hair behind her ear. "Okay, let's see..." The woman, her name badge read "Isabelle Faust," stood up and searched one of the file cabinets for a manilla folder. When she handed it to us, I noticed that it didn't really have much in it compared to all the other ones around it. "Here you go!" Isabelle smiled sweetly and I accepted the folder with a smile also. "Thanks." "Have a nice day." I heard her call as we were walking out the door. "She seems kind of cheerful for sitting around all day at a desk and reading." I looked back at her little office and we disappeared up the stairs.

"There's not a lot in here." Sam also noticed as we strolled to the car. "Most of it is pictures of the crime scene and such. There's no witnesses, no DNA, no sign of forced entry nothing. Just some overturned furniture and signs of a struggle. Just like a spirit attacked them..." "What's up with those pouches the chief mentioned?" I asked and tried to open the Impala's door. It was locked so I tried opening it many times so Sam would look up from the case file and unlock the door. "Hex bags, most likely. They're filled with herbs, bones, and talismans and bound in cloth and leather. Witches use them to work certain spells to harm, sometimes kill, others. They can also keep demons and angels from finding you, and other things. We might be dealing with a witch instead of a spirit." Sam concluded to himself and handed me the file. "Give it a look while I drive back." I nodded and opened it up. There many pictures just as Sam had said. Alot were just of the bodies, injuries, and crime scenes. I didn't really notice anything strange in any of them, so I gave up my searching. I read over the reports and found nothing that could tie them besides how they died and that they were single moms. I closed the folder and my eyes while we drove back to the motel. It wasn't even one yet and I was feeling drowsy. "Wonder what Dean's been doing this whole time?" I yawned. "Researching and drinking probably." "Speaking of which, we need to get some juice for me." I reminded, myself mostly, and Sam just shook his head. "What?" "How do you know you don't like something if you haven't tried it yet?" I rolled my eyes. "I just have a feeling that I won't like it." "Try it, then." I glared at him, and crossed my arms. "Seriously, try it. You'll like it." "How are you so sure?" I challenged and frowned while gazing out the window. "I just know." I hated his vagueness, but shook my head doubtfully.

"You find anything, Dean?" I glanced back at Sam and he had a phone up to his ear. "Did you find anything _relevant_? Mhm... Oh, well then, that doesn't make sense... Turns out there were hex bags at every single crime scene... Well, I'm sure it's a witch... Okay, see you there." With a click of a button, Sam hung up and looked over at me. "Dean is still set that it's a spirit. He wants to show us when we get back." I sighed in relief because I was ready to change out of these ridiculous clothes and into some more comfortable ones. "So what do you do with witches?" I opened the window and stuck my arm out to catch the wind. "We usually don't have to do anything with them, just kill the demon they sold their souls to." My eyes widened and he went into detail more. "How witches get their powers is by trading their souls for them. Kill the demon that's got them and then their powers will be revoked." I didn't like the sound of that, mostly because of the demon part, but they sounded dangerous. Then again, everything we had faced was dangerous and life-threatening. "They're usually not too bad, it's finding them that's hard. Witches are just normal people, more or less."

We pulled into the motel and I was eager to change, so I sprinted to our room. Dean didn't even get a chance to tease me because I was so quick on getting to the bathroom. I threw on some red jeans and another t-shirt, this time it was just a black shirt with white skull print. I tossed my nice clothes in a corner and threw myself on a bed. "Wait a minute..." I started to realize. "Where's my room?" I sat up. "Do you really think I can afford buying an extra room every time we go somewhere?" Dean spat and my face scrunched up. "So you're meaning to say that I have to _share_ a room with you two?" "Is that a problem?" "I'm a girl, you twit!" I yelled and threw a pillow at him. "We're all adults here, right?" Dean shrugged. The next thing that was going to hit his face was my shoe. "That's exactly what I'm worried about." I muttered and sighed afterwards. "So, what've you got?" Sam entered the room in new clothes. "Well, I've got an interesting death." He went over to a laptop at the table and beckoned us to have a look. "Well, _deaths_." He started to type away at the keyboard and pulled up a news story. "'Isaac Yander and his mother, Natasha Yander, both died in their homes on November 13.'" Sam read aloud. "Look at the date." Dean pointed. "1932." I marveled. I've never felt so alive before, doing research and hunting monsters. "The crazy part is, Isaac didn't have a dad, not around at home at least. Turns out, he left them when Isaac wasn't even one. Since that day, Isaac's mom started to beat him and abuse him and so on. One day, his mom was a little more drunk than normal, and hit him with an empty bottle. Isaac thought to fight back, but his mom didn't like that so much. So she, you guessed it," "Choked him to death." Sam and I finished simultaneously. "Yeah. That's not the crazy part. She ended up killing herself also. Don't know how, don't know why. She just did it." Dean finished up. "This could be a spirit, Sam." As much as I didn't want to agree with Dean, it sounded like it was a ghost. "But the hex bags, why would they be there?" "Coincidence?" Dean suggested weakly. "Dean, there's never coincidence with our work." Dean had that "you got a a point" look, and shrugged. "I don't know what the hex bags are doing in their homes, but let's go find out where this kid's body is."

Sam tossed Dean the keys and waited for me. He held out a hand and pulled me to my feet. "Come on, Romeo and Sleeping Beauty!" Dean called and we both rolled our eyes. I locked the door behind us and purposefully sauntered to the car. "You just like to tick me off, don't you?" Dean crossed his arms.  
"Oh, you don't even know..."

* * *

That night, I didn't know what to do with our free time, so I just sat on one of the beds and stared at a wall. "Seph!" They must've been calling my name for awhile, because I'm sure they wouldn't just yell my name. Well, Sam wouldn't, I'm sure Dean would. "Sorry, yeah?" "Thirsty?" Sam held up a beer. "I told you-" "I didn't forget." He chucked a bottle at Dean, who caught it with anticipation. "Come on, try it." Sam sat next to me and opened up the bottle. I felt drops of it spray my cheeks as it hissed open. "If you don't like it, you have permission to spit it on me." He joked and I was very reluctant to even touch the bottle. "Okay, if I throw up, I'm throwing up on you also." I gingerly took the bottle in my hands and stared at it. "Come on, Seph, it's not going to drink itself!" Dean teased and I frowned. "Bottom's up." I tilted my head up and started to down the drink. I didn't dislike it, but it wasn't my favorite. I didn't realize it, but I drank the whole bottle in one go, and then belched loudly. "'scuse me." I laughed and the two were staring at me in awe. "What? Give me another." I ordered and Dean tossed another at me. I downed that one fast too, and lost track of how many I drank after that. I also lost track of what happened too...


	5. Graveyard Scare

The next morning, I woke up and my head was pounding. Like a little person was in my head hammering away at my skull. I tried to push myself up, but there was something heavy weighing me down. I slowly opened my eyes, and almost screamed at what I saw. There was a guy sleeping soundly next to me, and that guy happened to be Sam. My heart started to race. _What happened last night? How much did I drink? I knew that was a bad idea._The thoughts rushed to my head and I just laid there, staring at Sam sleep. There was nothing I could do without waking him up, so I had no other choice. Whilst laying there, I tried to remember what happened before this, but it was just as hard trying to remember my other memories. There was the first drink, and after that, it was a blur. I was getting impatient, so I poked Sam's cheek to wake him up. It took a couple pokes, but he finally woke up and blinked slowly a couple times before fully waking up. "Morning." He greeted so casually that I was surprised. "May I ask why you're sleeping next to me and not on the ground?" I pushed his arm off of me and sat up. "Do you really want to hear the story?" I nodded, thinking that I'm going to regret what went on last night. "Before that, did we..." I bit my lip nervously. It took him a while to think about it, but he finally realized what I meant and shook his head vigorously. "No!" I sighed in relief, and let him tell the story of last night. "Let's see, you only drank like three beers before you got drunk." "Doesn't it usually take more?" I rubbed my head once more. "Well, it was your first time drinking, so your body's not used to alcohol. Anyways, you were off the walls, and trashed the whole room. It took forever, but Dean and I finally got you to sit down and convinced you to go to sleep." I'm sure Sam left out many important details, but I'm sure they were details I didn't want to know about. "We decided that it would be a good idea for all of us to go to bed. Dean told me to make sure you didn't wander off, because we both know he wouldn't do it in a million years, and here we are." I blinked and processed all of what Sam had explained. "I see, well I'm going to go take a shower." I simply replied and stood up before either of them could beat me to it.

While in the shower, I started to hum some tunes and ended up full-out singing. I got out after about 20 minutes or so, and started to dry off. "So, what happened when I was asleep last night?" I overheard Dean through the bathroom door. "Nothing, Dean." Sam snapped. "Whoah, just asking a simple question. But seriously." Dean lowered his voice and I couldn't hear what he was saying. "Back off, Dean! God!" Sam suddenly yelled. "What's so embarrassing about sleeping with a girl? You've done it before!" Dean retaliated. "First of all, we just met Seph. Second of all, she's not just some girl we met on a job, she's sticking with us for awhile." I was a bit flabbergasted by what Sam had just said. "She could always just live a normal life." Dean suggested with a certain compassion I didn't expect from him. "You know once you're in this life, there's no way of going back." Sam finished their conversation. I realized that I was pretty much dried off from just standing there, so I got my clothes on and dried my hair off. After I combed my hair and brushed my teeth, I joined them in sitting and doing nothing. "So, are we going to get up and go, or what?" I looked at both of them innocently, as if I knew nothing and the two boys exchanged a weird look before Dean got up and tousled my hair. "I just combed my hair, you idiot!" I growled with my bangs in my eyes. I felt some fingers brush my forehead and I could see again. "That's Dean for ya." Sam smirked and I thought of something funny. "I'm sure you have that problem all the time, look at all that freaking hair, dude." I pointed to his own locks and he frowned. "I like it long, so what?" "It looks fine." I rolled my eyes with a smile.

"Will you two stop flirting and start packing some stuff up?" Dean interrupted with disgust. "We're not flirting, and you do it all the time, bub." I sneered with my chin up and looked away. "Well at least my flirting isn't as bad as yours. Now go get some guns ready." Out of all the things he had me handle, it was guns. Not a good choice for him. "What are we doing today, Dean?" I loaded the guns with ammo and put them back on the bed. "We need to find out where this Isaac kid is buried and burn his bones." It seemed too simple of a plan to me, so I suggested, "Why don't we try to find out about these hex bags?" He sighed and shook his head. "There's nothing we could do about the bags anyways. It'd take too long to find out whose it was and be a waste of time if we could just burn the bones of the kid." I frowned. "Maybe Cas could help us?" "Cas is busy with other important matters, he doesn't just come for anything." Dean rolled his eyes and I glared at him. "He'll come for you, he's your angel boyfriend." I mutter softly and go to go do something productive. "Hand me the knife, Sam." Dean held his hand up without looking up from his duffle bag that he was packing. "What's so special about that knife?" I asked while Sam tossed it across the room to his brother. "It kills anything, pretty much. Well, to an extent." Dean explained vaguely, but Sam added on. "It kills demons. Not just send them to Hell, but literally kills them." I nodded and waited for them to get done packing.

"Let's get going." Dean lugged his bag over his shoulder and Sam picked up the remaining pistols, offering one to me. "Thanks." I hid it away and walked out behind Dean. My stomach growled loudly. "When are we getting breakfast? I'm starving!" I rub my stomach and hope that it shuts up. "Just wait! We'll get something on the way there." Dean opened my door for me, which was suspicious, and I crawled in the back seat. The Impala's engine rumbled and the car shook when the radio turned on. I screamed because it was so loud and startling, then covered my ears instinctively while keeping my head down. The music lowered and Dean's laughing could now be heard from outside."What the hell was that?" I yelled and slowly sat back up. "I just wanted to mess with you, Seph. That's all." He admitted when he was done laughing, wiping a tear from his eye. "That wasn't funny, Dean!" I cover my ears once more and wait for him to drive; I was getting very grumpy because I was hungry. "Dean, you're being a big ass right now." Sam shut his door and they pulled their seatbelts on. "C'mon, you can't tell me that _ wasn't _ funny." Dean pulled out and Sam was silent. It wasn't long until Sam muttered, "Jerk," and Dean replied with "Bitch." I swear they both grinned ever-so-slightly.

* * *

After breakfast, we headed out to go search graveyards to see if Isaac had a marked grave or not. "There are three graveyards in town. If each of us scan one each, we could be done faster and be home for dinner." Dean planned out for us as if we didn't have a choice. "I'd rather not." I objected. "Why?" I didn't answer for a while, but finally admitted, "Because graveyards are creepy, especially when you're alone." Dean, even Sam, laughed at this, and I felt my face grow red. "You? Afraid of graveyards?" Dean got another laugh in. "What?" "You don't seem like the type to be afraid of litte graveyards, sweetheart." I grumbled. "I take offense to that, Dean." "Good. Plus, it's daytime. What could possibly happen to us?" He drove off and Sam turned in his seat back towards me. "You'll be fine. Just a quick sweep of the graveyard and then you can walk out of there." Dean snorted, but stopped the car before any of us could ask what was on his mind.

"Your stop, Sammy." Dean smiled and Sam made a mocking face. "Don't call me Sammy." He asked me for a shotgun before leaving and then hopped out of the car. "You're next. Whoah!" He exclaimed as I was climbing to the front seat. "There's this thing called the door, Sleeping Beauty." I ignored him and clicked my seatbelt into place. "So, Miss Seph is afraid of graveyards, eh?" I looked out the window and nodded. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm terrified of flying in planes." I kept staring out the window but my eyes widened. Was Dean actually being _nice _ to me? "You're scared of flying?" I turned to him. "Yeah. Totally hate it. That's why I prefer to drive everywhere, and it'd be hard to get all these guns and stuff on the plane." He joked and I laughed before I realized it. I shut up really quick and stared out the window again. It was a start.

"Here's your stop." He stopped the car and let me out, but not before handing me a gun. "Don't get lost." He winked and drove off when I was in the graveyard. I took a deep breath in, and exhaled affer I collected my courage. Once I was deeper inside it felt cold, but just two seconds ago it felt like a hot summer day. "What the hell?" My teeth chattered and I could see my breath. I continued forward and searched every gravestone for Isaac Yander, but the results were disappointing. I found a couple Isaac's, but all of them were too old when they died and didn't share the same last name.

After swooping by every gravestone in the whole cemetery, I sat against a tree and looked to my left. There was a line of trees that otherwise looked normal, except for a faint path snaking into the thick foliage. This piqued my curiosity, so I got to my feet and disappeared behind the wall of plants. I tried my best to follow the path, but once or twice I almost lost it. "Wonder where this leads to?" I muttered out loud and tripped on a root. I cursed and tried to getback up, but I felt something prevent me from moving my foot. I looked down and noticed my shoelace caught in the root. After dealing with that, I followed the path deeper into the trees while listening to the bugs and birds around me. It was significantly warmer, which made me take my jacket back off, and I was still wondering about the temperature drop back in the graveyard.

After the path opened up to a clearing, I paced around, trying to figure out what I should do next. "Whoah..." I stopped once I noticed the old, broken down one-story house up a path. I was about to go investigate, but I stopped. _I should go back and tell Dean and Sam about this place. _One side of me suggested._Just go inside. _Another argued. _It could be dangerous._ I hesitated._You could prove that you're trustworthy! I don't know... _I decided to just check it out from the outside and see if I could find anything interesting. I slowly made my way to the broken windows and peeked in. There was loads of dirt, dust, and cobwebs all over the covered furniture. It seemed that this room was the living room; there was a sofa and an armchair covered with a tarp, a rug, a coffee table with a broken leg, and a bashed in T.V. There seemed to be a kitchen to the left, so I creeped over to the other side of the porch. A board suddenly squeaked and and I felt my heart jump. "It was just a board. Nothing to worry about." I reassured myself and peeked through this window. The kitchen seemed as if it'd been cleaned a month ago. I was going to keep looking around the house, but I heard a twig snap in the thicket behind me. I snapped around and had my gun ready._  
_

I returned back to the path and continued to the thicket, and heard another snap, but from a totally different desitnation, I ran down the path back towards the cemetery with panic. It finally occurred to me that the birds and bugs were silent. You could drop a piece of hair and could hear it from miles away; that's how quiet it was. "Damn it!" My voice echoed throughout the forest as I fell forward onto my knees and felt some pain in my hand. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" I winced at the excruciating pain in my right hand which was caused by a sharp piece of glass that was littered all over the ground. I pushed myself up with my left hand then kept running along the path. The silence was very ominous and made my skin crawl. "Almost there..." I panted to myself as I saw the edge of the woods come to view.

As soon as I made it out I fell to my knees and took deep breaths. My heart was racing for some reason and I felt a tingling in my head. Someone was watching me, I could tell. My eyes opened and I looked around the empty cemetery for any other animals that could be scurrying around, but there was nothing in sight. When I returned my sight back ahead of me, however, I screamed. Standing, or floating, in front of me was a transparent figure in worn down overalls. Startled, I tried to scramble back but stumbled because of my hand, then I hit a tree. Soon I noticed spirits popping up like daisies left and right. My heart felt like it was going faster and faster by the second as I saw the faces of all the different spirits. My head was pounding and I heard voices echoing. It was like trying to listen to five different conversations at once, except twenty times worse. Those voices...

"Seph!" I finally realized someone's hands were on my shoulders shaking me awake. My hands were in a death grip over my ears, tears rolled down my cheeks, and my head resting on my knees. "Seph! Come on!" I snapped back to reality and Dean was kneeling in front of me. "Where did they go?"I hid my head and curled up tighter. "Who? Who was here, Seph?" "People. Lots and lots of people." Dean pried my hands from my ears and I felt my hands shaking. "Seph, there's no one here. Oh my god!" He noticed my hand and looked it over. "We gotta get to the car. Your hand's bleeding bad." I was feeling too weak to move, so he scooped me up princess-style and ran over to the car.

I heard the door open and he set me down in the back seat gently before retreating to the trunk to grab some bandages, a towel, and a beer bottle. "Son of a-!" I yelled when I felt the pain return even stronger than before. "Stop your whining." Dean grumbled and used the towel to soak up the blood and alcohol mixture in my palm. A cell phone rang and Dean grumbled, struggling to answer it while wrapping up my hand. "Hello? I'm a little busy right now... I'll ask her-" "Ouch! Not so tight!" I closed my eyes tightly and Dean snickered into the phone: "Don't be jealous, Sam. Alright, see you there." He hung up and then questioned me more. "So, what was that episode all about?" I tried to get out of the car, but Dean blocked my way. "Move." I grumbled but he stood his ground. "You're not going anywhere until you explain yourself." "I don't know how or why, it just happened." He sighed. "You were screaming like someone was torturing you, something was up." I pulled my knees to my chest nervously and finally decided to describe what happened.

"I was coming out of this forest," "A forest?" I wasn't even two seconds into my explanation and he was interrupting me. "I'll explain later. Anyways, I came out and fell over then looked around the cemetery. Something was watching me, I could _feel_ it. When I looked forward again, something was standing there and I screamed then tried to hide. Then the spirits started to appear all around me talking. Their voices weren't just out in the open, they were in my head. It's like everyone in the world trying to talk to you at once." With that, Dean let me pass and sat in the driver's seat. "So you're saying that you saw the spirits, and heard them?" I nodded and leaned my head on the window, still shaken up from the graveyard incident. "We're going to meet Sam at his graveyard, he said he didn't find anything. How about you?" I shook my head but added, "I found a house. There was a path on the edge of the graveyard, so I followed it into the forest. The path led to a clearing where I found a house."

I explained everyhing I saw to him until we pulled up to where Sam was waiting. "I didn't find the kid's grave. Did you have any luck?" He threw his things in the back and squished his way into the seats. "Nope." I answered simply. "Me either, but Seph found something else. A house." Sam was waiting for Dean to say more. "And?" "And it was hidden in some forest." "How do we know it has anything to do with the case?" I could sense an argument brewing, and was ready to shut them up if I had to. "It's the only lead we really have, Sam. I don't know about you, but I'd rather go check this house out than go hit the books again." The car started to move and we were returning to my cemetery. Sam grumbled something on the lines of wasting time and Dean ignored it. "How old did the house look, Seph?" He broke the ice as we drove along the road. "Well, everything was blanketed with dust and dirt, the wood looked like it was going to give in any second, and the furniture was covered with tarps. Except..." "What?" Sam seemed interested now. "Except the kitchen. It looked like it'd been cleaned fairly recently." Dean's I-told-you-so face was just filling the car up with Sam's annoyance. "Let's go have a look, then?" Dean asked but didn't wait for an answer from either of us as he sped off to our new destination.


	6. The Witch Who Got Away

"Dean, I really think we shouldn't be here." The shotgun was shaking in my hands and I jumped at every twig that snapped. "Oh don't be such a wuss. You've got a gun." Dean teased and pushed apart some branches to reaveal the clearing and the house. "Well well, this the house, Seph?" Dean asked and turned to me. I gulped and nodded. "That's it." He smiled and I knew that he was just pulling at my leg. "Dean," "Sam, you and your girlfriend can go spend some quality time together back at the motel while I do the hard work." He interrupted and Sam grumbled. "Let's just check this house out and leave." I agreed and we walked up the path to the front door. "This place is falling apart!" Dean didn't even seem remotely afraid or focused, for that matter. We all piled on the porch and Dean tried to open the door. He stood in front of the it while Sam and I flanked it. With a nod, Dean picked the lock and jumped in. "It's clear." He gestured for us to come in and lowered his gun to go investigate. "You comin'?" Dean peeked out the door to me and I shook my head. "Oh come on!" He pulled my arm and I yelped in surprise.

Once inside, I recognized the living room to my right and the kitchen to my right. "There's the kitchen." I pointed and we slowly started to look through the suspiciously clean room, and found lots of interesting stuff. "See, Dean? Hex bag material." Sam held up some bones and other weird items. "Yeah, well I guess this place was relevant after all." I rolled my eyes and searched the drawers even more. "There's a lot of weird stuff here." I announced and the boys both tried to see what I'd found. "More hex bag stuff! Dean, there's a witch involved." Sam scoffed. "Well it's obviously a spirit killing these girls!" Dean retaliated. While they were arguing, I zoned them out and thought about the possibilities. "Will you two stop arguing like little kids?" I shouted while standing in between them. "Well, who do you think is right? Me or Dean?" "Great, she's obviously going to pick you, Sam!" _"Shut up!" _I stomped my foot and they both shut their mouths. "Have you ever thought that you're both right?" I sighed. "No." "Of course you haven't..." I massaged my forehead and took deep breaths. "Isn't it obvious that there's someone controlling this spirit? I mean, there were hex bags at every scene where a mom died. Now we found this house behind a graveyard? It all comes together."_  
_

They both stared at me in surprise. Dean smiled. "See, Sam? You two were meant to be." Sam gave his brother this embarrassed look that told him to just shut the hell up. "I think you two should go out after this. Sound good? Great!" He didn't wait for us to answer and left us alone in the kitchen. "Dean will be Dean." Sam laughed nervously and I nodded in agreement. Before he could say anything else, I quickly exited the kitchen and found a hallway in front of the front doors and followed it back. Dean was looking through some papers and Sam appeared behind me. "Find anything? " He asked Dean, who shook his head. That's when we heard something from the front porch. We all shut up and scrambled to hide or flee. Dean found a back door, but me and Sam were too far away, so we stuffed ourselves in a dusty closet. It kinda sucked that he was a million feet tall, because there was barely enough breathing room for the both of us.

The front door slammed shut and keys rang from outside. The person seemed to be humming a very familiar tune and it sounded like a man, from the sounds of it. Suddenly I felt something on my shoulder and I tried not to squeal. It was the legs of a bug, most likely a spider. I freaked out on the inside, but tapped Sam vigorously as if that'd help. A little light flicked on and I saw that Sam had a mini flashlight in his hand. "Don't move. The wood could creak." He said so softly, that it was almost silent. I nodded, but my heart was beating faster than a speeding bullet. He held thefflashlight in his mouth and looked for the spider, which was creeping closer to my neck by the second. Sam flicked it quickly and then shut the flashlight off.

The man from outside started to chant something and I knew that this was our witch.

One of the boards below us creaked and the chanting stopped. I panicked and fought the urge to just run. The man's voice continued to recite whatever spell he was casting and I mentally sighed in relief. It seemed like the air in the closet was getting stuffier by the minute and I was starting to feel like I was out of breath. This guy had better leave soon, or I'd just open the closet door for air. The man's voice had ceased and I could hear footsteps going away from us, then the front door shut. We waited for just a second longer and opened the closet door to get some oxygen. "Never again!" I gasped and leaned over with my hands on my knees. "Well, we know what he sounds like now." Sam looked down the hall out the front windows. "Let's go find Dean." We headed out the backdoor and made it to the front path.

"Sam! Seph!" Dean was waiting at the Impala for us and had a devious smile across his face. "Did you see anybody come this way?" Sam asked once in the front seat. "Yeah. I saw this skinny kid stroll out with his hands in his pockets." "The guy who came into the house was our witch. He was casting another spell, anktyer hex bag most likely." Sam explained. Dean whispered something to Sam who just rolled his eyes and barked at him to go back to the motel. With a chuckle Dean started the car and pulled away from the creepy cemetery.

* * *

Back at the motel, Sam was on his laptop while Dean and I were relaxing on the beds. "I'm bored. So I'm going to go drive around." He didn't even ask ne if I wanted to come, but I got up anyways. "You stay here." "I'm coming. Plus, we need to find out who the next victim is." I refused a "no" and was ready to go. "Sam, try and form a list and we'll just check around for anything suspicious." Sam nodded from behind his computer and Dean and I left. As soon as we were outbof earshot, I grumbled, "You're trying way too hard to get me and Sam alone." "It's for a good reason." I snorted. "What reason is that?" He didnt answer for a long time. It's a long story." "We've got time." With a sigh Deanstarted to explain.

"Sam didn't always hunt. Um, he went to college after highschool with a full ride to Stanford. I came up to him one day out of the blue because our Dad had gone missing on a hunt. I convinced him to come help me on one case and when he got home, his girlfriend, Jessica, was killed in a fire." I didn't want to hear the rest, but didn't say anything. "Well, it wasn't just an ordinary fire. She was killed by a yellow-eyed demon. The same thing that killed our mom. This yellow-eyed son of a bitch ruined my brother. I'm just trying to make my little brother happy again, that's all." I didn't know what to say. It seemed that these two had been given hell. Both parents dead, a girlfriend dead. Just full of death. "I've never seen Sam so happy before; his face seems so much brighter when you're around." "Makes sense now..." I sat back in my seat and thought about it. I shouldn't freak out over it like some schoolgirl, but it felt nice. No one ever liked me before, from what I remember at least.

"Wait a minute!" Dean slowed down and I looked out the window. "That's the guy I saw come out of the cemetery!" I looked at the skinny guy and tried to get a good look at his face. "Get your head down." Dean ordered. "Do you think he already hid the hex bag?" I asked as the boy walked across the street in front of us. "Can't really tell unless we follow him." Dean turned right and made a u-turn back on to the road. We followed the boy from a great distance, but it was still enough to see him. He had his hands in his pockets and had a hood on; very suspicious if you ask me. "He turned over there, Dean!" I pointed and Dean made a sharp turn onto the small road. "Damn it! We lost him!" The road ended just ahead and I wondered... "Maybe he's hiding." "That's ridiculous." I rolled my eyes. "He probably knew we were following him. Now come on!" I got out of the car and Dean follows. "You check over there." He pointed to some fence and I nodded. The houses over here seemed empty, and I didn't find any sign of him.

Suddenly the sound of a trash can crashing echoed and I heard some noises. "Hey!" Dean yelled. I ran over to where the sound came from and Dean stomped his foot in frustration. "I had him!" He grumbled and saw me. "What happened?" I asked. "I let him go. He was hiding and as I was walking away the trash can fell over and he sprinted before I could run after him." Dean looked really mad, but it was at himself, I could tell. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Dean." It was hesitant, but I patted his shoulder reassuringly. "What if we could've prevented him from killing another person? That blood is on my hands now." "We don't even know if he planted the hex bag yet. So calm down." He pushed my hand off of his shoulder and hurried back to the car. "Come on, we need to go find him." He barked and I tried to get to the car as fast as I could.

We pulled out and searched the streets with no luck. "Damn it!" Dean cursed and sighed. "Let's head back to Sam and see if he got anything." I changed the subject and we drove back to the motel room.

"Hey! I found something interesting." Sam greeted but noticed that Dean was in a sour mood. "What happened?" He asked and Dean exhaled. "You wouldn't believe who we came across while we were out. Our witch. We followed him then he ran off. I let him run off." Sam glanced over at me, but said the same thing I did, "Don't be so hard on yourself. If he got away from you, he must've been clever." Sam reassured and I think jt calmed Dean down a bit. "You find anything?" "Yeah, I did, actually." He grabbed some papers from the table and handed them to Dean. "I don't know how we missed it, but all those moms had hired a babysitter the week they died. It was the same sitter for every single one of them." "That's him!" Dean pointed at a picture in his hands. "Well, we've got an ID and address. Let's got get him." Sam got the papers back from Dean and grabbed his coat. We weren't even back for ten minutes and we were out the door again.

Dean seemed more cheerful than before, so the drive over to the apartment wasn't filled with negative air. "What's the plan?" I asked and Dean didn't have an answer for once. "Well, he's only 16, so we've got to have something good for his parents." Sam explained. "We could act like people from his school." Dean suggested weakly. "He's seen you before, Dean. He'll recognize you right away." I shook my head, but thought of an idea. "I could ask for a babysitter. We'll have to get a house or apartment room. How about we see if they've got any empty rooms open in the building." "That costs money, Seph." Dean shot my idea down. "We can pick locks, Dean." Sam argued and I heard him grumble. "Let's go see if tyere are any apartments open, then." I patted the seats and sat back.

When we arrived at the building, Dean was about to get out, but I tugged on his sleeve. "You've gotta stay here." "But-" "Stay." I ordered like he was a dog. "Then why does Sam get to go?" Dean whined and I just sighed. "Because this kid hasn't seen him before." I shut the door and waited for Sam. "So, what's our story going to be this time?" I thought about it for a minute. "Today you're my boyfriend." He opened the door for me and once we were inside I grabbed his hand. "Um, office is this way." He stammered and we followed the signs. After knocking on the door we waited until there were footsteps. The door opened and standing in front of us was a short wwoman. I was laughing in my head because Sam was ridiculously tall. "Yeah?" She leaned on the door frame. "We're thinking about buying an apartment." Sam glanced over at me. "Okay. You thinking abkut buying today, or are you still looking around?" She asked. "We're still looking around. Can we have a look at one?" I smiled and the woman nodded while retreating back inside. When she reappeared Sam and I backed up to the front and let her lead the way.

"Where are ya movin from?" She asked while we climbed the stairs. "Kansas." Sam and I said simultaneously and we looked at each other for a moment. "Kansas, eh? My daughter lives there. Here's the room." She walked up to a door that was right by the stairs and she unlocked it with a golden key. "It's enough room for two. Unless you have little ones." I blushed. "Oh no! No kids yet." I messed with my hair nervously and we walked in. I let go of Sam's hand and roamed around the empty apartment. I pretended to be interested in the balcony and slid open the door. "Um, well, what do you think about it?" I asked Sam while looking up the fire escape. "I like the size of the bedroom. Maybe we can come back another time?" He turned to the landlady and I kept investigating the apartment. "Any time. It's not a big town anyways, so it'll be here when you're back." She joked and Sam called my name. "Thanks."I waved to the woman and Sam and I left the room hand in hand.

When we made it back to tye Impala, which was parked down the street, Dean saw us. I hopped in the car and he whispered, "What did you do to get him to hold your hand?" "Oh shut up!" I went to hit him but he dodged. "What are you two bickering about now?" Sam put his seatbelt on. "Nothing." I sat back and put mine on. "So, I'm assuming there's an empty apartment?" Dean turned the key and the engine came to life. "Yeah. We got one." Sam replied and we drove back to the motel.

"Let's grab some grub." I suggested as we got closer to the cluster of restaurants. "Okay. Bacon cheeseburger sound good?" I nodded and Sam just declined. "What's wrong, Sam?" "I'm just not hungry." He shrugged and Dean did also. "More for us." We found a burger place that had no drive-thru, so we had to go inside and order. "Coming, Sam?" I asked when I got out. "No, I'm fine." I frowned slightly as I turned to go inside. Dean was already ordering, and before he could pay I ordered another one for myself. "You're going to eat two of them?" Doesn't he remember what happened last time? "The last time you doubted me, I had an extra twenty dollars in my pocket." He said no more and paid for our food. I got my drink from the machine and waited patiently.

"Did you pose as wife and husband when you went inside?" I jumped when Dean appeared out of nowhere and almost dropped my drink. "No. Don't be jealous." I snapped and sipped my Pepsi. He snorted. "Me? Jealous? Ha ha, don't flatter yourself, sweetheart." "Stop calling me that." He was a little taken back at my sudden annoyance. "What?" "I've got a name. Don't call me sweetheart." Dean chuckled again. I don't know why, but Dean was really grinding my gears right now and I just wanted to punch him. With a chair. "Are you reserving that privilege for Sam?" He joked. "Dean, I will slap you." I threatened with clenched teeth. "Whatever keeps you asleep at night." Our food came and I snatched my two burgers before storming out the doors to the car.

"Didn't expect you to be back so quickly." Sam opened my door from inside and let me in. "Dean's being an ass right now." I grumbled and unwrapped my delicious meal. While eating, my mind was going crazy from the silence, so I jabbed a fry in Sam's face. "What the? Seph, what are you doing?" "I'm being a friend and offering you a french fry because I feel guilty eating in front of you." He stared at the piece of potato skeptically and I waved it in front of him. "What if I don't want it?" "But do you? I've got a whole extra thing of fries over here." He took consideration my offer and accepted my food. "Why don't you and Dean get along?" Sam had a book in his hands. "How should I know? If I did, I'd fix it." I took another bite of my cheeseburger and handed Sam the extra fries. He probably didn't trust me still but he obviously cared for Sam's well-being, which complicated his situation with me. That's why he always teases me, I'm not trusted, but I'm needed. "Well, whatever it is, he'll get over it." Sam munched on the french fries and I asked him, "Really think so?" Sam nodded and I sat back in the seat to go over my thoughts and finish my cheeseburger. Hopefully it's soon...


	7. Ghost Whisperer

"So you're going to pose as parents, lure him somewhere, and interrogate him on where he put the next hex bag?" Dean summarized and Sam nodded while we looked down at the flyer that we found. It had his home phone number and his name on it. It took us forever, but we found out his name and then found this flyer outside the apartments when we stopped by again, this time at night. "We'll call him, tomorrow." Dean yawned but Sam and I glared at him. "Are you stupid? If we wait, another innocent woman will be dead!" I smacked him in the back of the head from where I was sitting behind him and he turned to throw a threatening stare at me. I held my ground as Sam added, "She's right, Dean." Dean didn't take his burning eyes off of me until he turned and faced the wheel. "How about I drive around while you two do whatever and when he spills the beans I go and drive to where it is?" He suggested and it actually sounded like a good idea, but I turned to Sam for approval and he nodded. "Sounds good! Now get out of here, you two."

He kicked us out of his car and winked as he drove off. The wink was obviously meant for Sam, who ignored it and pulled out his phone. The keys beeped with every number he pressed and then it rang. He glanced over at me and then down to the ground. "Hello, is this Jared Nelson? I've heard good things about your babysitting, and, it's kind of last minute, but my wife and I need a babysitter. Are you busy right now?" He paused and awaited an answer. We walked inside the apartment building and snuck upstairs to the apartment we were going to break into. "That'd be great! Our address?" Sam glanced over at me and I whispered the building's address practically silent. "Oh really? Well, come on down and we'll talk then." He said his goodbyes and hung up. "He's coming, get everything ready."

I went to go grab the chair we hid here and Sam pulled out some rope. "I can't believe we're going to kidnap this poor kid." I almost regretted what I said when Sam answered, "Seph, you said it yourself; he's been killing innocent women throughout this town." "We're not going to kill him, are we?" I muttered but received no reply from him. My heart started to race from nervousness; we hadn't killed a human before. I honestly wanted to leave at that point, but there was a knock on our door. "I got it!" I stumbled to the door and turned to Sam. He nodded and hid himself in the darkness somewhere. I asked, "Who is it?" And the boy, with the same voice I heard from the old house, coughed. "It's Jared." I started to unlock the door, and as soon as I turned the doorknob the door flung open with an unbelievable force that toppled me back and I was vulnerable to attack. I reached for the knife that Sam had given to me just in time; Jared was running towards me with a kitchen knife and striked. I rolled to the side and the knife wedged itself in the wood where my chest was just a second before.

I crawled away as he was trying to pull the knife out and got to my feet, all ready to defend myself. The kid ran towards me and slashed his knife at my stomach. I jumped back to dodge it and swung my foot to trip him. He stumbled while avoiding my foot and I launched myself at him. This time I threw him to the ground and was on top of him. I refrained from punching him, but he took advantage of this and rolled us over, almost hitting the chair. Then I realized something; Sam wasn't helping me! Where the hell was he? I lost my concentration for a moment and ended up getting punched in the face. Jared's knife wasn't in his hands, thank God, and I tried to fight him off. This skinny kid was stronger than he looked.

It was then that Sam flew out of nowhere and tackled Jared off of me. I took deep breaths and stood up, wiping the blood trickling from my mouth. "The rope!" I was hurrying to get the mound of thick rope, but heard a noise from behind me. I turned and Jared had stopped struggling and was laying still on the dusty ground. "Did you just punch him?" I asked, even though I could clearly see a bruise forming on the boy's cheek. "He punched you." Was all he said and took the rope from me. I stood there staring off into empty space, thinking about what he'd just said. It wasn't until he shook my arm that I realized Sam had tied Jared up. "Let's get out of here before his parents come looking for him." I nodded and we carried him downstairs.

Once we were away from the apartment building, we called Dean and told him to come pick us up. We were hiding in some dark trees and other shrubbery, so it'd be difficult for anyone to find us if they were looking for Jared. I sat there with my fingers gently touching the bruise that was similar to Jared's. It really hurt, and I just wanted to take a nap. "There he is." Sam peeked out before giving the signal that it was safe to go. We ran as fast as we could to the Impala and stashed Jared in the back seat. "You can sit in the front." Sam ordered and I didn't refuse because of the protective look he gave me.

Dean was humming what he had playing through the speakers and double-taked at my face. "What happened?" He actually seemed concerned and stared at my cheek. "Jared's stronger than he looks." I looked away and tried to hide it, but Dean grabbed my chin to take a look at my bruise. "He seriously had the nerve to punch a girl?" I slapped his hand away and avoided eye contact. "So?" I grumbled but he said no more and drove away. "Where are we going to interrogate this kid?" Dean changed the subject. Sam sighed, "There's the house behind the cemetery." Dean didn't argue and navigated us there. It was silent, but I knew they were going to talk when I wasn't around.

We parked near the cemetery and Dean nonchalantly looked around to make sure that no one was around watching us and opened the back door. He hoisted Jared over his shoulder, though Sam said he'd be able to carry him. There was a silence between the two and I started to step out of the car. Sam swung the door open for me and offered to help me out of the car. I just stood up by myself and walked past him without any acknowledgement. He shut the door and ran after me. I was mad, but I honestly didn't know why. I thought about it as we walked through the graveyard, which was a great distraction, and heard Sam and Dean whispering to each other. "Seph, you're mad at me." He awkwardly stated and I just avoided his eyes.

"You just let me get beat up by that stupid kid." I finally admitted and waited for some excuse. "I thought you could handle him. He's stronger than he looks, it's probably the work of witchcraft." He added and I rolled my eyes. "What I'm trying to say is that I was giving you a chance." "To what?" I glared at him reluctantly. What rational reason is there for him to risk me? Sam glanced up to Dean, who was strolling ahead of us with an unconscious teenager propped on his shoulders. "I wanted to let you prove to Dean that you're not who he thinks you are." He whispered and I didn't believe him. It stayed silent until we reached the house and Dean asked one of us to open the door, I quickly opened it up and let Dean in; not caring to hold the door for Sam and followed right after him. I was being quite childish right now, I know, but I was just so mad at him for some reason. "Dang, this kid is light!" Dean exclaimed, breaking the tension humming in the air. "Rope, Sam." They tied Jared to the chair he was sitting in and waited for him to wake up. "Sam, you watch him, me and Seph'll check out the rest of the house." I raised a brow, but followed him. We were out of ear shot. "What's wrong with you?" He opened a closet door and shined his flashlight inside the cobweb-ridden corners of the storage space. "What are you talking about?" Dean looked back at where was Sam was guarding Jared before glaring at me with disbelief. "You're never sassy to Sam. What; you having your first fight?" I exhaled my annoyance and decided to ignore his smart ass comment.

I turned to walk away to another room but my arm was being tugged on. "What?" I tried not to yell, but it was very difficult when the person who gets on your nerves is trying to comfort you. "What did he do?" "Why do you care?" I snatched my arm away from him and stared into his eyes to tell him to back off. "So I know if I need to beat him up or not." He tried to get me to smile, but I clenched my jaw. "Fine. You go check down here." I peeked in the doorway and noticed stairs disappearing into darkness. "You want me to go down _there_?" I stared at him, hoping he was joking. "No. Now go." He pointed and forced a flashlight in my hands. "Have fun." I felt that this was payback for not letting him know what was going on between me and his brother. With a groan, I flicked my flashlight on and felt myself get swallowed by the endless shadow of the basement. I couldn't believe Dean had forced me down here, it was dusty, dark, and smelled funny. I couldn't see anything unless it was illuminated by the light, so I was susceptible to tripping over nothing. Al that was down here was furniture covered in tarps, much similar to upstairs, and caked with dust. Cobwebs hung from the ceiling and I refrained from getting tangled in them, though that was nearly impossible. As I was swatting some of the webs off of my face, I bumped into a dresser. There wasn't any tarp on it, and there were fingerprints all over it. The fact that there were fingerprints had caught my attention, and I inspected it. It was dark wood, though very old, and had different carvings in it. It seemed to have a lot of biblical-like figures on it, so I assumed it was custom made, and a cross was attached to the top in the center. I tilted my head and saw that the dust on parts of it were gone, and in its place were fingerprints. After some messing around, I figured out that the cross could be pulled up and it revealed an empty velvet pillow. "What the hell?" I muttered and thought about it for a moment. It looked very similar to... "Jewelry." I nodded to myself and came to the conclusion that a ring or something was here previously, but was stolen fairly recently, by the looks of the prints.

That was when I heard the door from which I came from slam. I groaned, thinking that Dean was just trying to scare me now, and roamed up the stairs to the door. The door handle wouldn't move, it was locked. "Dean, this isn't funny!" I rolled my eyes and tried to open it again. There was no answer, and felt my heart start beating faster. "Dean? Dea-" I was pushed back by some invisible force and stumbled down the stairs. When I hit the concrete ground, I felt all the air squeezed out of my lungs and gasped; in pain and for oxygen. I could feel all my limbs, so I guessed that I was okay. It hurt like hell, though. I didn't try to get up in fear that I'd hurt myself even more, but then I realized that I hadn't just fallen down the stairs, I was _pushed_. My eyes blinked open and I could see that my flashlight had rolled at least five feet away from me. From the light I could see my breath, and I got a tingly feeling, like something was going to come out and get me. The light started to flicker and I grumbled. I didn't understand the degree of the situation, however. As I was starting to attempt to get up, I felt myself getting pushed again, this time I slid across the floor into a display case on the other side of the room. "God damn!" I coughed and tried to breath, but felt hands around my throat. They were ice cold and small, but very strong. My arms and legs flailed in the struggle and I opened my eyes to see who was choking me. It was only me down here, after all. In front of my eyes I could clearly see a little boy with sad and angry eyes as he tried to squeeze harder. Something inside my brain echoed, _"Don't let the mean boy tell me what to do." _I assumed it was Isaac and tried to just think as hard as I could about something. I didn't know what I was doing, but I was thinking about freeing Isaac's spirit, much like when we burn their remains, and could feel his hands loosen just long enough for me to get two breaths in. It was only a moment of rest, but his hands fixed around my neck again, and I concentrated hard. Until I passed out, that is.

* * *

I woke up in a hospital bed. _Well this isn't that old basement I was being choked in._ I turned my head to my right and saw the unmistakeable blurred figure of Sam. My eyes finally adjusted and I looked out the window behind Sam. It was dark, which meant I wasn't out for too long or for days. "Sam." I coughed and winced in pain at the pain in my throat. He didn't wake up the first time, so I tried a little louder. "Sam!" I managed to yell, but it took all my strength to do so. I saw sudden movement and his eyes flicked open. "Seph, you're awake!" He sat up and yawned. "You don't say." I joked and coughed loudly as I fell back on my pillow. "You don't need to talk," He smiled and I insisted on asking, "Where's Dean?" "Getting food, what else?" I tried not to laugh so my throat didn't freak out and guess who walked in? "Hello Sleeping Beauty! How was your nap?" I shrugged and saw he had three drinks in his hands. "Coffee for us, and I got water for you." He set the bottle on the tray next to me and I opened it quickly so I could get the cool feeling of liquid in my throat. "We can get you out of here if you're ready." Dean sipped his coffee. "I'm ready to go." I sat up and noticed a clock that read, _1:56. _It had to be a.m., because it was dark outside and the moon was shining brightly. A mirror was hanging on the wall opposite of the bed and I noticed small bruises, that of a child's hands, around my neck and the one on my cheek from Jared. The boys must've come up with some believable excuse to let them be around me. I looked like I got choked and punched by some abusive boyfriend or something.

They checked me out and walked beside me to the car. "It was only a few hours." Sam blurted and I slowly turned my head to him. "What?" "You were only asleep for a few hours." He looked down at me and I could feel my eyes getting heavy again. "I could just tell that's what you were thinking. You always ask us when you wake up." Dean made some unrecognizable noise that was probably a snort of some sort. "Don't be jealous." I coughed. "I'm not jealous! Jeeze!" He rolled his eyes and opened the back door of the Impala for me. The two of them set me in gently and I curled up on the seat. My breathing was very wheezy and slow, but I could breathe. I would've asked what happened, but I was just out of energy to do so. Dean started the car, and the familiar hum of the engine buzzed throughout the seats and floors of the car. I'm sure the boys were going to talk, about something that I probably didn't care for, so I didn't think twice about lulling myself to sleep.

"Hello, Seph." I opened my eyes and I was greeted by Castiel. We weren't in the Impala, though, so I guessed he'd contacted me through my dream. "Hi, Cas." I greeted, noticing that we were in a familiar room with different doors. This was where I had opened the door to my early memories. "What are we doing here?" His eyes scanned our surroundings as if he hadn't known we were here and then centered back to me. "I needed to see if you could open one of these doors again." I bit my lip, and hoped I didn't have to find another key again. The floors, walls, and ceiling were white and it was difficult to differentiate between them. A simple white door was opened, and I recognized it as the one I opened last time. Next to it was a orange door with rose carvings along the top and around the border. If it weren't for the orange, it would've been just strikingly beautiful. Without thinking, I gently grazed the wood grain with the tip of my pointer finger and closed my eyes. "What do I need to do to open this one?" I opened my eyes. Cas was silent so I turned to see if he was even there.

He was, and was trying to to think of something to say, I think. "I'm not entirely sure of what is needed to open this door." "Then why are we here?" I honestly wanted to have a normal dream and have some freaking rest, but Cas wasn't going to let me go any time soon by the sounds of it. "If we can't open the door, we can try to expand your abilities." I frowned in confusion and opened my mouth to say something. "You have supernatural abilities, Persephone. You can see the real faces of demons, though only their black eyes, see spirits no ordinary human can see with the naked eye, and-" "Are you saying I'm a freak?" It was actually really cool thay I had these "powers" but I didn't want to freak Dean and Sam more than needed. Especially since Dean still doesn't trust me. "You aren't like any other human, if that's what you mean. As I was saying, you can also control spirits." "No I can't." If I could, I'd have been able to save myself from that little boy spirit and not end up in the hospital.

Cas sighed. "Yes you can. How do you think you survived that little boy's spirit? You didn't pass out from him choking you, you passed out because you used all your energy to save yourself." I tapped my foot and waited for an explanation. "You controlled Isaac for a moment and was able to give yourself some oxygen and unlock the door for Dean and Sam to run down ajd burn the hex bag you had in your pocket." So that's why he came after me I wondered how Jared even slipped that in my pocket without me noticing. "You've got abilities, Persephone. Either you can use them, or die when you're in need." I looked down at my feet and thought about it for a minute. I could try and keep it a secret from the boys, but of they found out, they'd never trust me again...

"Fine. Let's get started."


End file.
